Destiny
by SakuraAya210
Summary: He was lost. He never wanted it. Yet he finds himself falling for the same red eyes again. NEW CHARACTER FOR ZERO! SORRY!
1. RETURN

CHAPTER 1- RETURN

A limousine pulled over in front of the famous Cross Academy, out came a young lady in a white school uniform. Cross Kaien and Kiryuu Zero stood at the front gate while waiting for the new student of the famous night class of the academy.

"Welcome to the Cross Academy Hyuuga-san."

The girl smiled revealing her perfect white teeth. "Iye. Thank you for meeting me here. And please, call me Aya."

"Hai. This is Zero, our prefect. He used to have a partner, Yuuki... "

Her blue eyes showed no emotion.

"Ah. Kuran Yuuki. Yes, I've heard of her. The wielder of the famous vampire hunter weapon, Artemis and, the fiancee of Kuran Kaname, the last descendant of the elite Kuran vampire clan."

Zero glared at her and started to say something when the chairman held up his hand. "Yes Aya, that is Yuuki. Now, do you want to go inside now and meet your new classmates?"

"I'd love to." She looked at the tall building and at the two men in front of her.

Kiryuu Zero, the prefect, the cool and aloof one. No one was able to break into his shell except Kuran Yuuki, it is said that he loved the young heiress so much but it was impossible. She's a vampire princess, he's from one of the most elite vampire hunter clans.

Cross Kaien, the chairman, the father, and the legendary vampire hunter, and now he built a school where humans and vampires mingle with each other.

"Interesting." She said softly.

o0o0o0o

"Now if you round up this number right here..."

No one seems interested. Everyone looks around sleepily, some are drinking the so-called artificial blood.

But not Kaname., he's sitting between Yuuki, his beloved, and Seiren, one of his most trusted subordinates. He's holding a book and keeps on averting his eyes at the door every once in a while.

"Is everything all right onii-sama?" He looked at the brown eyes of his sister/fiancee and smiled softly. "Yes."

"Ruka! You got my chocolate again! Give it back!" The boisterous voice of Hanabusa Aidou echoed around the silent room.

"Hanabusa-san. What seems to be the problem there?"

"She." And pointed at Ruka. "Ate the last of my Poky Choco!"

The teacher twitched for a second then regained his composure. He's in front of many vampires after all, not to mention Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki. The siblings from the Kuran vampire clan.

Just then a gust of cold air came in and blew the candles off, Kaname's eyes reduced to slits and turned red.

"She's here."

He turned his head swiftly to the others and saw their sudden thirst for blood.

"Minna." He can see the bloodlust in Aidou's eyes.

"Kaname-sama... She... I-Is sh-she-"

The door opened to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful girl with the chairman beside her.

"Night class students, I want to introduce you to our new student."

"Watashino Hyuuga Aya-des. Yurushko onegaishimasu." She took a little bow and surveyed the entire room.

"Well, I guess we'd leave you here to get to know you're new classmate. And I think that you're finished with your lecture Matsumoto-san?"

"Hai Chairman."

"Let's leave then."

The door creaked slightly and closed with a loud bang.

A new vampire stands inside the room, they could feel her gaze penetrating through them. Her beautiful dark blue eyes is staring at the one person at the back.

She made her way to the back silently, everyone could feel their own sweat trickling down slowly.

She has this unimaginable aura surrounding her like a magnet. Everyone can be drawn towards it. Her long black hair that reaches up to her legs swished behind her giving them the intoxicating scent of strawberries, her pale feautures sculpted gently was even more beautiful under the moonlight, her blue eyes turning into the blood red of the famous night beings.

She landed right in front of a trembling Aidou.

Placed her hands in each side of his face and whispered gently.

"I missed you... Aidou-niisama."

The blonde's eyes widened a bit to actually process her words. He's a genius, but this is too much to take.

He let his emotions flow and hugged the girl firmly.

"I missed you. Aya."

She surround his neck with her slender arms for a moment then break off gently to face the others who was watching everything catiously.

"Okairi, Aya." It was Kaname, his face showing a genuine hapiness.

"Eh. Tadaima, Kaname-kun." She could practically taste their hunger for her blood in the air.

"Ne, I don't want to spend my first night here fearing you'll all pounce on me any second." And as if by magic, their eyes returned to its normal color.

"Gomenasai, Aya-sama." They motioned to take a bow when she held up her hands to stop them.

"No need for that. I'm here as a normal vampire. Your classmate, and I want this to be perfect, I''m back, and I don't plan on being treated like that."

"Who are you?" The sweet voice of Yuuki was heard.

She made her way towards the young heiress and curled the nearest strand of hair in front of her.

"So you are Yuuki... I've heard things about you."

Yuuki's eyes twitched and slapped the hand away from her hair.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"You've changed so much, I thought that returning you back from being a human would do you good. Instead, I think that it killed something good inside you. It feels like your vampire side ate your human side."

The vampire glared at the other lady in front her. She didn't know why she felt the sudden surge of anger curse through her. Maybe because she's insulted or maybe because somewhere within her, she knows that Aya's right, that she used to be sweeter, kinder, she heard those words once, from the person she never thought would, Zero, and she hated how she, Hyuuga Aya, the new student, knows something like that that no one does.

Impulse guided her along with her anger and acted towards it, she slapped the the vampire in front of her. Quite hard.

Gasps were heard and the air was filled with fury immedaitely.

"Yuuki-sama! Why did you do that?!" It was Ruka looking so shocked and angry at once.

"Why is it that you're all acting like I'm the one who's at fault?! She's the one who insulted me! And I stand above all of you!"

Everyone stiffened and widened their eyes. It's true that Yuuki wasn't sweet or as kind as she was when she was human, but not this mean. It's like their Yuuki was replaced with a mean bitch. They all know their places, there were the nobles, the commoners, and there are the few purebloods or the elites. They know that, but they never heard Yuuki or even Kaname voice out something like that.

"I think that what she's saying is a mere opinion Yuuki." The calm voice of Kaname was heard. "And you don't have to put things like that. They know their places, you don't need to remind them all the time."

That shut her up and calmed her down immediately, she was filled with guilt and shame all at once when she realized what she said and what she did.

"I'm sorry." And ran outside the room.

"So she doesn't know who I am."

The room was silent.

Then the cool voice of Shiki echoed. "We want for her to be the one to know everything herself. Aya-sama. And we respect your decision to keep things on a low profile."

"Thank you." She turned to Kaname, "You should go after her."

"Yes, I should."

"Hai." The students left the room quietly.

But the mysterious stranger stayed behind for a while to look at the familiar figure staring back at her with cold eyes.

"Kiryuu Zero..." And left the room.

The prefect saw everything and he felt the anger burst through him when the new student said something to Yuuki that insulted the young Kuran. But he couldn't help think that what she said was right, and what Yuuki said was hurtful.

It's time to consult the books on who she is.


	2. HEIRESS

CHAPTER 2- HEIRESS

At last, he closed the last page of the book he has been reading for the past 3 hours.

"Found what you've been looking for Kiryuu-kun?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the chairman smiling kindly at him.

And with a groan, he pushed the book away and put his hands on his head. "No. Nothing at all, just like Yuuki's past."

Silence met him this time. The Cross Kaien seems to be weighing his options, he walked over where Zero is sitting and sat down.

"Coffee?"

"You know something."

"Or some tea?"

"Coffee. Now spill."

After some few minutes and a glass of coffee, the chairman took a deep breath.

"She is Hyuuga Aya."

"I know that already."

"Patience Kiryuu-kun."

"Whatever."

"As I was saying, she came from the greatest vampire clan there was... or there is. Seeing as she's the only one left."

"Just like... Yuuki."

"Yes. But at least our dear Yuuki still has his onii-sama, but this poor little girl. It was the night when everything happened, the death of the Kurans, the loss of Yuuki's memories. Her clan was wiped out by none other than Kuran Rido."

"If what you said is right, that her clan is the greatest vampire clan, how come they were defeated? How come only a few knows her name?"

"They were protected. Rumor has it that they hold some kind of a special power that only a few has seen. And they also said that the clan sacrificed their lives for her."

"What about her family?"

"Oh! Her family! The most charming I've ever seen. If Yuuki's family was kind and good, her family was like... I don't know, they're like a real family. They act as if they're not vampires at all, I think their parents want to live their lives as norrmally as possible."

"Their? She has siblings?"

"One, an older brother. Hyuuga Andou. I''ve seen him thrice? And he looks exactly like that one night class student."

"Who?"

"The noisy blonde. Ah, Hanabusa-kun."

"Aidou."

"Eh. You should have seen her after the massacre. She looks like her life energy has been sucked out. She looks empty, lifeless. I heard that she saw her parents die before her and Andou sacrifice his life. The Hanabusa took her in kindly and when she saw Aidou, she burst into tears while holding her locket and ran to the guy."

"Then?"

"I think, he fell in love with her the moment he set his eyes on her. And you must admit Kiryuu-kun, she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen."

He decided that ignoring his comments would be the best... even though it's true. "Continue."

"Then, she decided to be alone for a short while to control her so-called power, and came back now."

They sat there for a moment and Zero was trying to piece the things he heard from the things he saw.

"That's why they look like they're going to devour each other earlier."

"What?! No food talk Zero! It's taboo!"

"I meant figuratively."

The vampire hunter sighed and stared at something unhappily. "However, her case is really sad. She maybe a vampire, but there's something in her, I don't know... But her scent attracts every vampire, they say it's because she's a rare one that she's special, I'm not one so I wouldn't know, but many tried to kill her and attain her powers or just for the sake of her appetizing smell."

Before he knew it, his lavander eyes turned bloody red, licked his starving lips, and clenched the wooden table.

"Zero-kun?"

Just the mention of her smell is enough to drive me crazy. This is bad.

And he won't deny it. The moment he first saw her, there's this weird intoxicating smell of her blood, the unimaginable pull. And he hasn't fed for the past two weeks.

"Are you thirsty?"

It took him moments to resume his regular breathing. "Yes."

"Go get some in the nurse's office. And Zero?"

"Huh?"

"Don't even think about getting a taste of her. You're gonna be in trouble."

He glared at his surrogate father. "I know that."


	3. BLOOD

CHAPTER 3- BLOOD

"May I ask why you're here all alone?"

The young woman didn't even need to turn her head to know that voice. "Will you leave me alone."

"I was just passing by Yuuki-chan."

She whipped her head to Aya angrily. "Who are you?"

"Hyuuga Aya. From the family of Hyuuga."

"I know that. I meant, what is it that you plan?"

"Nothing. In fact I came here with no reason at all."

"Do you want something with my onii-sama?"

She smiled softly at the mere mention of Kaname. "You're brother is like my brother. And I have no intentions of harming him. Especially you."

Yuuki stood up and began walking towards her. There was an unreadable expression in her face, but Aya knows better. She's pissed. "Don't speak about us like you know everythng."

The raven haired woman's lips curved into another smile. "I know everything."

"Shut up!" She was fuming already, her whole body trembling with rage. She was frozen to the spot, afraid of what she might do.

"Why is it that you always hate my words?"

"t's because they're all prententious!"

"There's no harm in saying what is true. Are you stil mad about what I said earlier?"

"..."

"You see, I once lived what I thought a normal life. I have my family, my friends... my brother. Yet, that night came, when I realized... I'm not some poor little normal girl. I'm a monster, a perfect killing machine. You must admit, everything in us attracts humans. Our face, our voice... even our smell. I was designed to kill, and that's true. What I said earlier... That you're vampire side ate your human side. That's also true, every vampire have those two sides. And the good side vanishes the time we embrace our whole existence. The time we admit we feed on humans, and we love blood."

"Shut up!" All her words were hitting home. She said things she haven't even talked about. Things she was afraid to talk about. Things that were also true.

Yuuki was starting to get frightened at this unknown vampire. And her fear increased even more when Aya's voice came out so cold, that she swear, there's a chill running down her spine.

"You're naive Yuuki. If you think you're still some harmless being. And you're delusional if you think you're still human." Her dark blue eyes widened and turned to a bloody color. "You. Are. A. Monster."

"You bitch!" She whipped out a weapon from under her skirt. It extended into an axe and the Kuran heiress pointed it at her menacingly.

"Artemis. I heard it surpassed everyone's expectations, when you, a vampire, used it to its fullest. Very interesting." Her eyes returned to its normal color. "However, I don't wish to fight."

The brunette let out a bitter laugh. "Don't you think it's too late for that? After everything you said, I feel nothing now except loathing for you."

"Because it's all true."

She lowered her eyes for a moment and decided once to be truthful. "...Yes..."

And was instantly behind Aya, the Artemis gleaming under the full moon. "That's the very reason I hate you" She whispered harshly.

The Hyuuga blocked the weapon easily and jumped back a little. The weapon shifted again back to its normal appearance, the sharp end nearly scratching her face. "What you're feeling is not hate. It's merely shock from everything. There will come a time when you will know everything and you'll realize what I said makes sense."

She wasn't answered but instead there was the Artemis again trying to cut her. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

If Aya was surprised to see tears on Yuuki's eyes she didn't show it, instead she came to a full halt of avoiding the attacks and stretched one of her hands out.

And in came the Artemis slicing all the way her hand and digging into the flesh of her shoulders.

Yuuki was shocked when Aya didn't moved out of the way. And when she spoke, there was a deep sadness in her normally fetching voice. And her sapphire eyes losing the sparkle it had earlier. "In time Yuuki-chan. You will know that everything I'm saying is true. And I hope you're outlook for me will change."

The Kuran just looked at her dumbfounded. Blood was flowing from her shoulders and into the ground, and her left hand was severed too.

"Yuuki!" The call snapped out the brunette from her shock and pulled out the Artemis, blood coming out even more and earning a painful groan from Aya.

They both snapped their towards a running Zero, the rest of the night class students behind him.

"What have you done with her?!" She asked accusingly at Aya.

Aidou stared menacingly at the young prefect. "What's that supposed to mean Kiryuu?"

The lavender haired man was about to retort when the quiet firm voice of Kaname was heard. "That's enough. Yuuki, to your room. We have to talk." He bent to the bleeding Hyuuga and put his arms on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry."

"She still doesn't know. That's okay."

The leaves rustled at the sudden gush of cold air. Kaname's eyes widened and turned red, he looked around to see everyone also did.

Zero suddenly couldn't breathe. Her smell filled the air. Her blood invading his nose. He clutched his chest that was twisting painfully and cupped his mouth.

"You need to go. Everyone of you."

"But Aya-cha-"

She held up her injured hand. "It will be dangerous for you to come with me. You're all thirsty. I'm going to be alright... I just need some blood."

Aidou nodded but her turquoise eyes turned a darker shade. "The Artemis."

Aya just shrugged. 'It's a vampire weapon after all. Go all of you."

"Zero will take you."

The said man and Aya whipped their heads on the Chairman who was watching everything with interest.

"You will, ne Zero-kun."

The teen just groaned in response. "Aa."

o0o0o0o0o

The blood was spilling from her lips as she gulped down the whole bag of the liquid.

"You're not very hungry are you?" The disgusted voice of Zero echoed in her ears.

She just ignored the remark and wiped the blood from her chin and the corners of her mouth. She checked her wounds and saw that it was all fully recovered. Not even a scar. Sometimes it's really convenient to be a vampire.

"What about you?"

That stopped the glaring. "What do you mean?"

"You're hungry." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's none of your business."

"You know... I can feel you. Every beat of your heart."

"What are you blabbering now. Earlier you told Yuuki we're monsters. And now you tell me you feel my heart."

She smiled softly. "If you were eavesdropping, maybe you should pay more attention to what I'm saying. I said that we become monsters if we fully embrace our existence, the blood. And you don't. You were turned into a vampire by Shizuka-baa-chan, but it didn't turn you into a monster. You still fight it. Even now, I feel you battling with your impulses. Your demon, crying for its release."

Lavender eyes glared at her. "And this is the truth too?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes." She stood up from the bed and walked slowly to him who was at the door at the moment. They looked at each other's eyes and time passed with nothing but silence. Without a word, the Hyuuga brought one of her hand from her bloodied uniform to the face of Zero.

The prefect stiffened not just at the contact but at the appetizing smell too. Not that her hand is rough, it was extremely smooth and soft actually, but it lacks warmth, it's icy cold, like a corpse. She's one beautiful lady, her rosy cheeks and blue eyes makes her so human, her touch reminds him how much of a monster she is. And he doesn't know why, but he hated it..

"Go on." She whispered.

He looked at her with questioning eyes. He can't even make a word with the heavenly smell driving him crazy.

"You're thirsty." She stated.

Zero's eyes widened at that and he realized what she meant. And slapped the hand away. "Get lost." He snarled.

"I'm helping you. You can't go to school tommorrow if you keep on wondering how my blood tastes like."

"I don't."

She smirked. "I've said it earlier and I'm saying it now. I feel you. Your hunger makes me thirsty too."

His mind couldn't even process her words anymore. He's so hungry that his eyes now turned red. "What a nice way to get to know each other." He said sarcastically.

"Your choice, Zero."

The young man walked towards the door, he looked back at the young heiress and locked the door of the clinic.

"You will speak to no one about this." He said seriously.

"Yes."

His fangs are out before he knew it. His face inching towards her neck. With his instincts guiding him, his tongue dart out of his lips and licked the dried blood that splashed there earlier. His right hand digged into her long silky locks, while the other was around her tiny waist.

"It's alright." She assured him gently.

He was trembling. "It's alright." Her words gave him an unexpected reassuring feeling. And it terrified him He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this to someone he barely knew, and worse to a vampire yet again. Only one girl made him feel this way: Yuuki. And he loved her.

He was terrified.

"I'm sorry." He said and sank his fangs on her unscarred neck.


	4. HEART'S CALLING

CHAPTER 4- HEART'S CALLING

"Shki, let's play some cards."

"Ok."

Rima placed the deck of cards on the table and pulled out some Poky Choco from the redhead's pocket.

"Yes, they are for you, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome Shiki." And flashed her rare playful smiles.

She began sucking the chocolate off the pretzel, oblivious to the pair of light blue eyes looking at her.

"Where is my notebook RUKA!"

The two was snapped out from their game and looked at the raging blonde, an amused-looking Ruka, and a groaning Kain. "You three know it's too late for your fights."

Akatsuki Kain just put his hand on his forehead and glanced at the fighting duo. "Another fight because of one notebook."

"Stop it, Aidou, Ruka."

They all stiffened at the quiet voice of Kaname who was currently sitting on the sofa with Yuuki, drinking tea.

"Gomenasai Kaname-sam-"

A gush of wind and Aidou didn't even completed his sentence. The huge door of the dorm was opened loudly, to reveal a Seiren panting slightly.

"Kaname-sama. Did you-?"

"Yes."

The rest of the gang stopped on their tracks when the smell came in.

Blood.

Before anyone could react of any sort. Another wind blew in, onlhy this time it was colder, harsher. Like... ice.

"Hanabusa!" A crash was heard and Kaname was on his feet instantly.

Aidou's baby blue eyes turned red and ice came out of his hands, freezing everyone's feet. The cold rock were crawling along the walls and the cieling, the atmosphere inside the room dropped below freezing point.

"Aidou! Calm down!"

But he wasn't listening.

"Aidou." Even the commanding tone of Kaname has no effect to the blonde who was trembling with rage.

They didn't even need to say the scent they all just inhaled. The blood of Hyuuga Aya. And it was enough to drive a certain man wild.

"Aidou-onii-sama."

Their eyes all widened at the soft call from the Hyuuga herself.

"Please. You're starting to scare everyone." And as if by magic, the ice started thawing, until none was left and everything was back to normal.

He was in front of her instantly. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Her eyes held nothing.

"Aya. I know it's nothing. What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." She made her way to the door of her own room and opened it. "Don't ask questions you already know the answers to onii-sama." And went inside.

A hand was on his shoulders. "Just trust her Aidou. You know she's not the kind of person who does things for no reason."

"But-"

Kaname spoke again. "He's near. And Aya felt it too. The game will begin."

o0o0o0o

Her red eyes stared outside the window.

"Soon..."

She put her hand on her neck. Remembering the feeling of Zero's fangs in them.

_His hands were tightening on her hair and around her waist. He couldn't stop! Her blood really was addicting, and he knew now, the minute he tasted her blood, he definitely is in trouble._

_"Zero..." Her faint voice drifted in his ear._

_But he paid no attention to her calls and continued sucking on her._

_Hands touched his shoulders. And he thought for a moment there that she's going to push him away. But she embraced him, her fingers resting on his hair._

_"It's ok."_

_He opened his eyes and something before him flashed. He widened his eyes and let go of her and held her in arms length. Blood dripping from his mouth and into his uniform, Aya was bloody herself. And then he noticed something else too. She was paler than usual and started to fell down. His arms caught her immediately and placed her on the bed. She was conscious but a little tired._

_'Shit.' He lost control and almost sucked her dry._

_Her, the best of the best, almost died giving him her blood._

_She was panting heavily and closed her eyes._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'll manage." She said weakly._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She looked at him confusedly. "Why?"_

_He cleaned the blood from her neck and washed her hands with a wet towel. "I guess I am a monster now."_

_Aya just scowled and sat up. "No."_

_It was his turn to be confused. "What?"_

_"Whatever happens. I'm not turning you into one. You're not and remember that Kiryuu Zero."_

_And she was out of the door._

The raven haired woman clutched her head and began washing herself of the warm water. She curled a strand of her wet hair and stared at her own reflection in the water.

_I'll let you live Aya-chan..._

The voice echoed in her ears clearly. Ten years has passed yet everything was still fresh as an opened wound.

"You bastard..." She growled and stepped out of the bathtub.

It's going to be a long night.

o0o0o0o

_"Bakemono..."_

_A little girl who's between six or seven is kneeling on the floor, her shoulder-length black hair covering her sweaty face. Blood was dripping from her blistered wrists and her legs exposed from her torn nightgown._

_"You and I... We are destined to be together forever."_

_A young man with midnight black hair came out from a corner walking slowly towards the motionless girl._

_"O-onii-" Her eyes resembled those of blood, staring wildly at the pile of ashes scattered underneath her tiny feet. Her little hands scooping a great deal of the dust and clutching to it as if her life depended on it._

_"I love you." The man said._

_"Get away from me..." The little one whispered._

_"I won't let you go."_

_"Get away..." The quiet voice turning into low snarls._

_"You can run all you want but you can never hide."_

_"Away..."_

_"You are my heart's calling."_

_"Get away from me!" The girl suddenly standing up, her eyes turning from dark red to those of black as the midnight, her pupils becoming a bright yellow, the young man took a step backwards, his face registering fear. There was no way out now._

_"You bastard." her voice as sweet as honey covered with venom._

_And she charged at the man._

Zero opened his eyes. His chest heaving up and down, something wet trickled down to his neck and his hand touched it.

Sweat.

He woke up to the same dream all over again for the past few days, it doesn't seem like his imagination... more like a memory.

Ever since he had the taste of that Hyuuga girl's blood.

And yet again he began to feel the same heat that travels inside his throat during that night.

_Clinic time for me._

He knew it was trouble.

He got off from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

The prefect clutched his head and frowned, he still can't get the image he saw when he opened his eyes. It was like when he drank from Kaname, but this time the picture was not terrifying, it was heartbreaking.

And image of a girl in chains and on her knees, motionless, her eyes were downcast and he noticed the wet drops on the marbled floor.

He'll admit she resembles Aya a lot. So it must be her memory after all. But what is that?'

The vampire hunter mentally gave himself a bonk. He was't supposed to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, especially when it concerns the welfare of his most hated beings: vampires.

Tiny rays of sunlight filtered unto his room. It was sunset.. the night class students are coming out. He groaned agan.

Damn it .He knew that this job was troublesome, but he doesn't like going on duty now. Not unless Hyuuga Aya decides not to go to school today, he'll be most grateful. Or he'll be running around Cross Academy, announcing to everyone what kind of a monster he is.

_Whatever happens. I'm not turning you into one. You're not and remember that Kiryuu Zero._

Her words revebrated in his mind.

What the hell does that supposed to mean?

He is a vampire... and he certainly doesn't deny that.

But he's definitely not proud of it either.

What did she meant by that?

This time he physically punched his head.

_Stupid_

He shouldn't even think about this.

He just took a deep breath and readied himself.


	5. LOYALTY

CHAPTER 5- LOYALTY

The perfect subordinate.

Anti-social.

Weird.

Those were the words often described to Seiren. Nothing was known about her except that she was a noble.

"Well?"

"He's moving Aya-sama." Her blue eyes barely registered anything. But the short-haired gal knows better, she's planning.

"What's Kaname doing?"

"We're planning on helping you in every way Aya-sama."

"Me? It is Yuuki he will come for."

Seiren squirmed for a bit and looked anywhere else but her princess' eyes. "Yuuki-sama has been long gone from the radar of the council. Kaname-sama thinks... it is you who should be careful."

Her slender fingers picked up a half-full goblet sitting on the table, she studied the red liquid inside and took a sip. "I know. But if we think the same way as he will... I won't go for my target immediately, don't you think so?"

Her lavender eyes flickered for a moment. "Hai." She let a moment pass before asking another question. "How about Kiryuu Zero?"

The hands on the crystal goblet tightened. "He is of no purpose to us. We live him alone."

"But he lives off from your blood."

"That's because he still doesn't know." Seiren thought it was he imagination but she thought she saw...

Sadness. On Aya's sapphire eyes.

"I am his heart's calling."

o0o0o

"Konnichiwa."

The young lady nodded slightly at the other who was leaning aginst the door frame.

"Konnichiwa."

"May I ask why are you out in this time of the day?"

"Can't stay inside forever."

"Some coffee?"

Kuran Yuuki looked at Hyuuga Aya and let out a soft sigh. "I know a good icecream shop just outside the academy."

"Still mad at me?"

Her small hands faltered at the silver spoon nearing on the cherry at the top of the parfait.

"Well?"

"No."

"Hm..."

"Really."

"I believe you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How do you know me?"

A small smile played within her red lips. "I've known you ever since you were born Yuuki."

"Why can't I remember you?"

"You were a kid back then...you couldn't even remember what happened, let alone me."

"What happened to your family?"

"They're dead."

"How?"

"Murdered."

"By who?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Her voice was soft but the underlying harshness and bitterness couldn't be mistaken.

"...I do."

The lights flickered and the bell outsied the door jingled. Cold air gushed inside the icecream parlor, and Kuran heiress felt chills run down her spine. She looked up to see Aya looking at her intesely. "There are things here Yuuki, that is better off not knowing."

"Was it Rido?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Kaname-oniisama told me about you. And I can't believe, I wouldn't believe that your clan would be wiped out with just THAT."

"You know, not everything out there is pretty..."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"It wasn't Rido."

"Then who?"

"Someone you shouldn't know."

A fist slammed itself on the table. "Look, I came here for one thing."

"And that would be?"

"To know you. The real you, I know we didn't really had it good in our frst meeting, but there's something in you that I want to know, maybe what you said was right... maybe you do know everything."

"Trust me, the things I know is what keeps me awake every night. And I don't want you to be a part of that. Not you, not him, not anyone."

"Why?"

"Because you're the sister I never had."

Yuuki's brown eyes widened at the statement. "Sister?"

"You see, I was deprived fom my own family, deprived of love. The only one who saved me was Aidou, Kaname, and you. I know you don't believe me Yuuki, not after what happened, but I do care for you and your brother."

"..."

The raven-haired girl slipped on to her black jacket and went for the door.

"Thanks for the time."

"What are we now?"

"That's up to you Yuuki. What do you think are we now?"

"A friend. That's all I can give you for now."

"A friend it is."

"Thank you Aya. And..."

"And?"

"If you're ready..."

"I know. Goodbye Yuuki."

"See ya." The door creaked softly and all was left was her scent.

Yuuki began to dig in to her ice cream hungrily.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm calling you here for a special assignment Zero-kun."

"..."

The chairman handed the vampire hunter an envelope. "What is this?"

"An invitatiion."

"To a what?"

"A party of course. You'll be attending another banquet to be held here at the academy's underground facilities. The Association wants to make sure everything will be alright."

"Why me?"

"You're the only prefect of Cross Academy."

The teen sighed and began to walk away. "And one more thing. Keep an eye on Aya-chan will you?"

His retreating back halted slightly and muttered. "This is so troublesome."

"Have fun Zero-kun! You're clothes will be delivered to your room!"

0oo0o0o

"Seiren, I know this must be difficult for you, but I hope you can still do your duty."

The purplehead bowed. "I will Aya-sama. My loyalty belongs to you and Kaname-sama alone."

The said girl just continued looking at the sunset. "Your loyalty will be tested soon enough Seiren. You need to be prepared for everything that may happen."

"I am."

"Kaname, Yuuki, and I will need you."

"I won't leave you."

She turned around to finally face her most trusted subordinate. "Even if it meant killing you're brother?"

The other lady's eyes showed great determination and no hesitation at all. "Yes."

"Tell me Seiren, why are you still agreeing to eveything I say even if the time may come that you may have to end your own brother's life?"

Her indigo eyes turned dark. "He's not my brother anymore. And I won't be killing him."

"And why is that?"

"You're the only one who has the right Aya-sama."

The raven-haired student turned silently to the window once more, her long bangs hiding her blue eyes from everyone. "This will be a great party. Don't you think so Seiren?"

"Indeed."


	6. UNEXPECTED GUEST

CHAPTER 6- UNEXPECTED GUEST

"How long does it take for you to slip on a dress Ruka? You're taking a forever!"

Another blonde bonked Aidou's head to silence him. "She's a girl, it's natural. And if you must know, Rima and Yuuki-sama are there as well."

His turquoise eyes closed briefly and tapped his foot impatienly. "Whatever."

CRUNCH!

Kain looked at Shiki munching on a chocolate pretzel. "Don't you think you're eating way too much of that stuff Shiki?"

"Rima loves it."

"You're not Rima."

The redhead ignored the teasing behind Kain's statement and placed his attention to the still fuming Hanabusa. "Why are we having this party anyway?"

The blonde stopped pacing and took a seat beside Kaname. "It's a welcoming party."

"To whom?"

"To us."

"We never had one."

"It's for Aya." Kaname stated quietly. "She's been gone for a very long time, everyone's very happy that she came back now."

"What is Aya-sama to you Kaname-sama?"

Everyone present in the room exchanged nervous glances at each other. Kaname has never been a fan of sharing his personal life with others, especially when it concerns love. Plus, there's also a certain obnoxious blonde to consider.

Silence engulfed them for a long time and Akatsuki's beginning to think if Kaname would slap, punch or merely threaten Shiki for such a blunt question.

And they were surprised when he just returned to his book and aswered. "She's a very special person to me."

But the teen wasn't finished. "More special than Yuuki-sama?"

"No."

"Then how special?"

"Oy Shiki! Don''t push your luck too far."

"Questioning is not illegal."

All those who are currently within hearing distance started sweating. It's not everyday Shiki gets bold and ask random questions about their master's life, or Kaname answers them.

"She's like a baby sister to me."

"..."

"An innocent fragile baby sister." With that, he stood up and disappeared to his room and changed.

o0o0o0o0

He hates this kind of parties. Where all he see are these blasted creatures. He can't even breathe in this damn all black tuxedo. Zero has done nothing now for the past hour but glare at all the female vampires trying to shag him.

"Damn hormonal bloodsuckers..." He muttered under his breath.

It has been exactly two hours and vampires of different clans are beginning to crowd the spacious room, all they're waiting for now are of course, the night class students of Cross Academy.

The huge door opened heavily revealing the large group. At the head of the pack is of course the cocky as ever Hanabusa Aidou, wearing a navy blue suit and flicking his blonde hair here and there. Along with him is Akatsuki Kain, and also known as the ''Fire Prodigy", he's wearing a white half-unbuttoned shirt and a black blazer and in his arms is the pretty peach-haired girl, whom if he remembered correctly is Ruka or something. She's wearing a dark blue dress that reaches above the knee with a thin bow clenched at her waist, she pinned up her hair and left sexy tendrils to frame her smiling face.

Then appeared the silent pair of the students. Shiki wore the classic suit with a bowtie and beside him is the blondie, Rima who let down her hair for the first time and wore a cute peach bubble dress. And in came the last of the pack which are Ichijou the vice president and Seiren of course. The vice president was laughing joyfully, while the ever stoic woman has her eyes somewhere.

Zero narrowed his eyes. She seems to be looking at someone behind, he turned his head slightly to see but there was no one there except a waiter arranging the buffet table.

_Paranoid._

But he dismissed the thought immediately. He learned to trust his instincts and he mentally prepared himself for unusual things to happen.

"Let us welcome these people who led and fought for us through all this years, our leaders, our queens and king, the people from the greatest vampire clans, Kuran Kaname-sama and Kuran Yuuki-sama, along with our beloved returned heiress: Hyuuga Aya-sama."

Everyone bowed immediately at the mention of the name except of course Zero. The couple descended and Zero has been expecting the usual twisting of his heart which unexpectedly never came. Sure, Yuuki looks absolutely adorable in her baby pink dress, but that feeling of jealousy and love has faded into...nothing? And instead, the prefect feels joy at Yuuki's happiness with the man she loves. Kaname on the other hand looks at his fiancee with the same adoration Yuuki has for him and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

A slow click of heels made Zero look at the top of the stairs and Aya came to view wearing a deep black dress that barely concealed her long creamy legs, it was decorated with sparkling nicely cut crystals on the miduppersection and on her right shoulder is the black translucent strap which holds the dress and accentuated her collar bone. Her hair was curled to perfection and at the back is a sparkling pin holding some of her long locks and leaving her bangs to frame her gorgeous face. And if one look closely, on her neck is a thin gold chain with a golden locket resting on her chest.

Surprised is an understatement. Zero was shocked at the girl before them.

_She's so bloody gorgeous._

And mentally slapped his head again for even thinking dirty thoughts at a vampire he barely knew. His heart started to beat loudly and his could feel the sweat on his palms, is it just him or it's really getting hot?

_I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH THAT BLOODSUCKER!_

Only once she fell for a person, and she turned out to be a vampire princess, and it all spelled out trouble. He's not falling inlove with yet again to another bloodsucker, and certainly not to a pureblooded teenage vampire queen!

"I thank you all for coming here and welcoming me again with so much warmth and open arms." She flashed her first genuine dazzling smile, Zero swore that his heart stopped there for a moment.

_shit._

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this-"

A loud beat.

_double shit._

She smiled again. "All of you were there during those times I needed your help the most-"

A string of sweat trickling down his neck.

_I'm in serious trouble._

She turned to Kaname and Yuuki.. "Those times I was alone-"

Heat travelling within his body.

_The hell?!_

Her eyes glanced briefly on Aidou. "And of course, to those people who loves me. Thank you so much."

A painful twitch in the gut.

_Was she looking at that stupid Aidou?!_

"Enjoy your evening everyone."

The people then proceed to what they were doing and Aya made her way to an awaiting family. She planted herself right into the arms of a handsome middle-aged blonde man.

"Welcome back Aya-chan."

She buried her head into the man's chest. "You came!"

A deep rumbling laugh reverbrated from his body. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

He held her at arms length. "How's my son doing?"

She grinned. "As obnoxious as he can get."

A small pair of hands encircled her leg. "Aya-neechan!"

"Rue!" She knelt and hugged a cute child with the same blonde locks as the man. "How's my little baby sister?"

She huffed indignantly. "I'm not a baby anymore nee-chan! I'm turning five next year."

The raven-haired woman planted a small kiss at the child's nose and stood up to meet another set of arms. "Aya-chan. Where have you been all these years?"

She kissed both cheeks of the beautiful woman with short curly caramel hair. "I've been thinking!"

And then finally a hand ruffled her curls. "Mom, dad, Rue, give her a break. She's been here five minutes and you bombard her with questions."

The prefect unconsciously clenched his fist for another blonde stepped into the scene.

"This is called greeting Aidou." And stucked her tongue out at the young Hanabusa.

The Hanabusa took her in kindly and when she saw Aidou, she burst into tears while holding her locket and ran to the guy.

They do look like a family, except the fact that she's the only blackhead in the troop, and the way Aidou looks at her is certainly not how you look at your sister.

"Dance with me?" And held out his hand at the gorgeous lady.

Which she gladly took. "I would love to."

The dancefloor was alive with young couples twirling around. Ruka and Kain, Kaname and Yuuki, Ichijou and Seiren, and even Shiki and Rima. But no one could keep their eyes away from the most radiant and probably most lovable pair on the floor. The way her hair leaves a delicious scent, or the way her dress shimmered with each move, the way their blue eyes burn each other, the way he holds her in his arms, or the way they smile fondly at the other.

Hanabusa Aidou and Hyuuga Aya is definitely one couple to root for.

And a certain vampire hunter has to keep his emotions on check befoe going on a rampage and kill a certain blonde.

A hand lightly tapped his shoulder.

A busty young girl just his age with light brown hair and wearing a too-tight dress smiled seductively at him.

"Care to dance?" She asked huskily.

Zero just glared . "No." He growled. "Get lost."

o0o0o0o

"What are you thinking?"

"What are you planning Aya?"

They twirled into another circle. "Why are you asking?"

He glared at her. "All these things you're planning I understand, but why did you have to give your blood to Kiryuu Zero?"

"He needed it."

"Was that the only reason?"

"What could be possibly other reason there is?"

"You're not answering my question."

"You're not answering mine."

"Stop playing that mind tricks on me Aya, you know it never works."

"If you know the answer then why do you even bother to ask?"

He halted for a moment but Aya kept on dancing. He barely had time to follow before he trips himself. "I want to hear it from you."

"And what is it that you want to hear?"

"The truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Do you love Kiryuu Zero or not?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "I do."

"You just met..."

"Doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Don't you think you're just mistaking it for something else?"

"I've been inlove too, I know what it felt like, and this is."

"..."

"Why don't I ask you: Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm curious, there's a difference."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Really? And why are you curious?"

He groaned lightly. "If you know the answer why do you even bother to ask?""

She had to laugh. "You just asked me the same thing I did."

"Then you know why."

"I do."

"..."

"You love me." She stated bluntly. And he wasn't surprised, it's not like he's hiding it.

"Don't rub it in."

"And I do too."

"Not the way I want you to."

"But I do nonetheless."

"And I love you too."

"I know that dummy."

"Tell me, have you loved me like you love Zero or Andou?"

She smiled softly. A really rare smile reserved for special people like the Hanabusa family, Kaname, and the rest of her real friends(Ruka, Kain, Ichijou, Ruka, Yuuki, Rima, Shiki, and who knows maybe Zero too.).

"I did. But after I left, it just vanished...or faded. But I did."

He hugged her tightly. "Then it's enough."

She encircled her arms on his neck. "Be safe nii-sama."

He scoffed. "I can take care of myself, you should take care of yourself."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

The song ended but the sibling in all but blood still swayed. "He's confused you know."

"Who?"

"Zero. He's still not sure if what he feels is right or if it's even real."

"How do you know?"

"He looks at me right now like he wants to bite my head off."

"He would never admit it to himself."

"Why not?"

"He hates our race."

"Like duh. But isn't that getting a little old."

"For him, no, and it probably never will be. He'd kill himself before he ever admits he feels anything for me."

"At the rate your both going, probably not. Just continue to dress like this and you'll get him in your arms in no time."

"Grow up."

"I have." And he smirked. "Seriously though, if he hurt you, I'll bite his ass."

"I'm sure you will."

He kissed her cheeks again. "I love you Aya."

"I love you Aidou-niisama."

Her eyes snapped open. "He's here." And smiled darkly. "He's fast."

The blonde sensed it too and turned where their group sat, and apparently everyone in there stiffened too. "We have an unexpected guest."


	7. TIME

CHAPTER 7- TIME

"He's really pushing it..."

Kaname placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Contain yourself." He said warningly.

"Demo-"

"Aya knows what she's doing."

The candles blew off and their eyes glowed dark red. "He came."

Everyone stared at the two person dancing in the middle of the area. Both are very graceful with their moves, but if one would notice, the air between them is dangerous and tight.

"You've done well concealing yourself."

"I can't help myself and not go to this grand party for you Aya-chan."

Her blue eyes glared coldly at the man's brown orbs. "If I remember correctly, you were not invited."

He smirked at her. "As they say, the most important parties you need to attend to are those you weren't invited...besides, a party is not a party until someone crashes them."

"..."

"What? Cat got your tongue Aya?"

"Have you spoken to Seiren? She was the first one who spotted you at the buffet table earlier."

"I've been here for barely two minutes and you ask me about a girl."

Her tone became even more colder. "She's your sister."

"Who abandoned me. Along with that hypocrites who call themselves my parents."

She tightened her hands on the man's shoulders. "You were the one who abandoned them."

"For you."

The Hyuuga heiress smiled darkly. "No. You just use that as an excuse. You want nothing but power."

"Yes, but I want you more."

"You want me because you can never have me."

His fingers caressed her smooth cheek. "Which makes the prize even more appetizing."

"You're sick."

He ignored the comment and gave the young vampire the once-over. "You look good, time has been good to you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"And you developed quite a tongue too."

His hands gripped her waist tightly and the other held her hand harshly.

"The beginning of the end has finally begun Aya-chan. I'll give my everything."

"So am I."

"Even him?"

"He's not included here."

"You know I make it my business to know who my rivals are...and you know I always kill them before they even get to my treasure." And smiled.

He fingers digged through his shouders sharply and her pink lips formed into a thin line. "You are one delusional psychopathic monster."

"Please. Tell me something I don't already know. After ten years, I expected something that will sting a lot more than your pathetic comebacks."

"I don't care what you think, after this, I guarantee you, you won't be having that smirk of yours for much longer."

He neared his lips unto the shell of her ear. "I love it when you're feisty."

o0o0o0o

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Shut up prefect, we're doing this for your safety."

Zero again wondered how he got himself in this situation again. One minute he's busy trying not to punch that stupid Aidou, the next he was shoved into the wall by this vampires.

"I wonder how she's doing now?"

He grabbed the nearest guy and found himself staring at Akatsuki Kain. "I am the goddamn prefect of this school, and it's my duty to know what you creatures are trying to do."

His hands were merely knocked off by Ruka. "Stop it. I told you, we were doing this for your safety."

"My safety? What the hell are you talking about?"

The young woman just turned her back and started walking towards her lover. "Hey-"

CRUNCH!

"Aya-sama instructed us to get you out before things get bad."

He turned to the voice and was greeted by the sight of Shiki and Rima eating a packet of their favorite pretzel. "Tell me what's going on here."

"Aya-sama doesn't want anyone other than us to get mixed up with this trouble."

"Trouble?"

CRUNCH!

"You saw the guy who pulled her to another dance."

"Yes."

That ugly asshole?

Which was pretty far from the truth, the man who pulled the Hyuuga heiress stands just as tall as him or Kaname, with a dark brown hair, equally brown eyes, and the most angelic face ever with the boyish grin and to-die-for dimples.

"He is the trouble."

"Who is he anyway?"

"Todou Seiji."

"And?"

CRUNCH!

"He's the bad guy."

The prefect's running out of patience. "Would you please care to answer me in full sentences and stop munching on those damn biscuits."

Two pair of blue eyes glared at him. "They're pretzels, not biscuits and don't diss them." The redhead quietly snarled.

"Then start answering my questions seriously!"

"Look unless you care for Aya-sama, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong to. What we're doing is not jeopardizing the school okay? We're protecting it."

That shut him up. It's not that he's concerned of the school, it's just that...

_I bloody care for Aya you shitheads!_

"Just don't move an inch even if you hear the most scary sounds okay? Just do this as a favor to us Kiryuu."


	8. ARMY OF PUPPETS

CHAPTER 8- ARMY OF PUPPET SOLDIERS

"So tell me more about Kiryuu Zero."

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Aya, you know you wouldn't be able to hide things from me forever."

She raised her eyebrows. "You too. But given my story..." She placed a hand on the man's cheek. "You know I try to keep things a secret as much as possible."

He laughed and twirled her for another circle. "You amuse me Aya. Last time we saw each other, you were that terrified young girl, and now you've grown to a fine young woman...a woman I desire so much."

"What you desire is my abilities."

He smirked. "Yes it is. The others are just a plus."

Her eyes sharpened then and turned to the color of blood, the lights flickered, her long black hair fluttering with their every move. "You were the man who destroyed not just my life but the whole vampire race's." Her voice dropped into a whisper. "I would really enjoy watching your body and that army of puppet soldiers you own reduce into nothing but a pile of dust."

They stopped moving. "Brave words Aya."

And she was slammed back on the floor, his hands on the teen's neck which she pried off easily, she rolled off in a graceful manner which ended him at the lying at his face and both his hands held behind him by an iron grip of Aya's one hand. It all happened in a blur, suddenly, Kaname and Yuuki was at the Hyuuga's side and the other vampires baring their fangs on the stoic man.

Seiji stood up and just held his hands up. "I'm sorry. Nothing personal everyone. Aya-sama just tripped herself."

And the nuzzle of a gun on his temple. "Who are you?"

The brunette turned to the side and met hostility at Kiryuu Zero's face. "You must be the prefect of this school."

"If you're causing any trouble on the students of Cross Academy, be it a human or a vampire, I'd have to ask you to leave immediately."

He turned around. "Tell me, how does a vampire hunter of one of the most popular hunter clans be one of the most feared vampires yet has the nerve to threaten his fellow kinsman with a weapon that could end his very own life?"

"I-"

"You need to leave." Another hand was dangerously close to a spot on his neck and he recognized the voice so well he had to smile.

"Nice to see you too my dear sister, Seiren."

"Please leave."

"And I was just beginning to enjoy the party."

"No one wants your presence here."

His brown eyes bored into his sister's purple ones, coldness and harsh violence underneath it. "The time will come where all of you would be begging me to step even a foot on your gatherings! Remember this and remember it well, I am not finished and when I come back, I will be the king."

Seiren twisted the man's neck perfectly and the horrifying crunch was heard all throughout the area, Ichijou rammed his katana straight into the man's heart and slashed him into half. The body dropped dead and turned into a pile of dust.

Kuran Kaname's voice stunned the vampires staring at the place where the dust lay. "Everyone who's present here should be all sworn to secrecy. No one should tell the elders about this incident."

"Hai." Everyone bowed and placed their hands on their chests. A gesture of their loyalty to the ones beofre them.

"Go home."

"Will you be okay Kaname-sama?"

"We can manage."

"What do we do now?"

"Seiji has no plans on attacking head on, so we wait for the right time, as for now, no messing with the council. The less trouble, the better."

"What about you Aya-sama?"

"I'll be fine."

"But what about your po-"

"He won't even touch it."

"We're going, stay safe, Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, Aya-sama." The vampires bowed one last time and started towards the door when the young heiress' voice spoke clearly for everyone to hear. "Thank you."

They tilted their heads behnd but all they saw was the raven haired woman's retreating back.

o0o0o0o0o

"What the hell was that?!"

"What are you doing here?"

Kiryuu Zero shook the smaller woman's shoulders. "I want answers."

Her eyes stayed passive. "If Rima and Shiki hasn't told you, you have no business here."

He released her only to yell at her face. "It's my business goddamnit! Whatever's happening that could not only jeopardize the school but also the humans living here is certainly my business!"

"We're planning on protecting them."

"By what huh?"

"You don't need to know."

"Or what?"

This time, her eyes glared right into his lavender orbs and when she spoke, it was covered with venom. "I wouldn't kill you."

"You couldn't kill me."

She scoffed. "Why? Because you have Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname's blood in your veins? Oh and not to mention, my blood?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. But don't get too cocky."

She sat on the edge of the fountain, her hair slightly being wetted. "Listen carefully Kiryuu Zero. These things you see, everything you hear or know, keep it. Because you don't even know the true story behind this, so just stay out and we promise you it wouldn't hurt any human."

"..."

"What?"

"I saw everything."

"..."

"What? No denials? No outburst? No questions for me? Aren't you even going to explain that to me?"

She met his eyes. And for the first time, he clearly saw something in there. "What you see, pretty explains it."

"But..."

"But what?"

"It wasn't complete. Just fragments. It was unclear, I don''t even see half the people's faces there."

"That's because it wasn't your memories. And you only drank a few liters of my blood."

He glared at her. "What are you saying?"

"That if you wish to see everything, you need to suck me dry."

"Hell no."

"I thought so. Besides, what you'll see is something not very pretty, so I suggest you back off." She stood up and made her way towards the prefect.

"And may I ask why you're so concerned in this issue?"

"I'm not." He stated gruffly.

"Did someone told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"I'm not lying, I'm just merely offended at the idea you're imposing."

"Then tell me what pushes you to come here so late at night at our dorm just to ask questions you shouldn't even bother to. Why you came back at the party even when I specifically told you not to, and that you tried to save me even if you know well that I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Her eyes was burning with so much intensity that he was finding it hard to breathe. He felt hot and his heart started beating loudly again. "What is it that you want me to say?"

She place her hand on his chest, his skin growing even more hotter where she touched it. "What's right here."

"You know." He snarled.

"Because I do."

He yanked her hands away from him and gripped her arms rather harshly. "Don't! I don't want this! And I won't! I don't even know why I'm feeling like this. I hate you so much that I just want to kill you." He released her again and backed away. "Stay the hell away from me. If you know what's best for you."

And stalked off.

Hyuuga Aya took a couple of deep breaths and stretched her hands to the flowing water and began washing it.

"He's an idiot."

"Eavesdropping is bad onii-sama."

"You're my sister, I'm entitled to it."

"He's right though. Now I know what he really feels, but I also know that he doesn't even want it."

"He's a coward."

"A troublesome coward."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

He clenched his fist. "Stop crying."

Her sudden intake of breath is proof enough that she is indeed crying. "How'd you know."

"Even if you mastered that ability of yours not to crack your voice in times of distress, you trembling shoulders gave it away."

"I'm not shaking."

"Maybe not. But I know you, please give me enough credit for that. You may be the so-called ice princess, but after living with you for eight years... I just know. Now come here."

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

But she was pulled into the warm welcoming arms of her brother. "Just do it Aya."

"Do what?"

"Do what you usually does when you're depressed. Don't worry, everyone's asleep and I'm healthy."

She buried her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Quit it."

"Thank you so much."

"Just do it Aya."

She bared her fangs and sanked them into his neck.


	9. TRUE FACE

CHAPTER 9- TRUE FACE

He was running. He was one of the bravest vampire hunters yet he's running away. Kiryuu Zero is running away from Hyuuga Aya. All he knew was she is definitely going to be trouble the minute she planted her hand on his chest. It was burning, and the real problem was he doesn't want it to end.

The vampire hunter didn't even turned around when he saw Aidou emerged from the trees. But when the air suddenly reeked of the blonde's blood, he stopped for a moment.

Blood...

But he just dismissed it. He wasn't in the position to be jealous when they don't even have a porper relationship.

o0o0o0o

"Why is it that I feel so uncomfortable around here?"

The crowd faltered for a moment. And then embarassed looks were thrown at each other. There's no denying that a certain prefect has been glaring at a certain balck haired vampire ever since they came out of their dorm.

"Ne Aya, is this okay?"

The young woman didn't even tear her gaze away from the book she's been reading. "What is?"

Ruka looked at the vampire heiress quite awkwardly. "Kiryuu Zero has been watching you for the past hour like a hawk."

Aya just scoffed slightly. "Don't let it bother you. He's just being himself...as usual."

As if he heard her from his place just outside the window, Zero scowled even more.

The door creaked softly and everyone moved to their assigned seats.

"Good evening everyone."

"Good evening Yotsuba-sensei." The class replied rather disinterestedly.

"It's good to see everyone in high spirits...right, so our little group is going to have another member. Come in young man." And gestured to someone just out the door.

A striking young man appeared. With his black-blue spiky locks, his dark orbs, and an impish grin.

"Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Todou Seiji. I presume all of you knows me very well."

And the air was so thick with hostility that a knife could very well cut it.

Their sensei coughed, clearly discomforted. "W-well, Seiji-san, please take a seat."

Then did as he was instructed and stopped in front of a calm Aya. "May I?" He asked politely.

"Feel free."

Everyone appeared as if they were listening to the lecture, but it was obvious where their attention's at.

"Finally."

"What?"

"You showed your true face."

He smirked. "Missed me?"

"Terribly."

"Then why don't we catch up? Since you just killed another of my subordinates."

"I'm surprised you could say that. As I recalled, you don't even use the words comrade or friend, you merely refer to them as your pawn."

"Well, he served his purpose. And he knows what he's doing, ever since ten years ago, we all know we'll be playing with death, so, no harm, no foul."

"You are such an inconsiderate bastard." She let out a fake sweet smile. "Just like I knew you would be."

"You're exactly as I remembered."

"You're not. You've changed, only, it's for the worse."

Seiji chuckled heartily. "I missed our witty banter."

"..." The young vampire heiress returned her attention towards the book and ignored several attempts of insults from her seatmate.

o0o0o0o

"But, how did something like that could happen?"

"I dunno..."

"That's why I don't like walking alone after the sun sets..."

"Oi! Get back to your seats!"

The students frantically scurried towards their seats. Their sensei is not in a really good mood today.

"Take out one whole sheet of paper. I'm giving a surprise long quiz."

The room was immediately filled with gasps and groans.

"Demo sensei, we just had a quiz yesterday!"

"And now we're having a long quiz, get a whole sheet of paper."

"Couldn't you just tell us nicely?"

"It was called surprise for a reason."

The students just sighed and obeyed. "Yagari-sensei's being a little bit moody nowadays."

Yagari Touga, a legendary vampire hunter along with Cross Kaien, and taught Kiryuu Zero everything he knows. Also known for his aloofness for certain beings, and of course his indifference towards...probably, everyone.

Time passed by quickly, and before they knew it, their one hour was over and the bell has already rung.

"I'll give the results next week. Good day." He went on sorting out the papers and fixed his gaze on a lavender haired student just preparing to leave.

"Zero. A word."

As everyone filtered out the room, the orange rays from the slowly setting sun illuminating the room just right. The teacher continuing on his task, and the student leaning on the board with him facing the back of his sensei.

"How bad?" The prefect asked simply.

"Five humans all found, dead. Sucked dry, and another four were reported missing earlier."

"And what have you found?"

"Aside from lots of blood, there are nothing. Maybe a group of Level Es just had a buffet."

"I don't think so."

"Right? And we just checked the backgrounds of those who were found dead. They all have two things in common."

"What?"

"They're from the same school, and they're all beautiful, black haired women."

If Zero was some normal guy, he would probably snort and dimiss the information as nothing. But he's a vampire hunter, patterns like these doesn't happen regularly, Level E vempires are not exactly human anymore to choose their prey.

"From what school are they?"

At that, Touga's movements faltered slightly. "Cross Gakuen. They're all day class students."

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you think it was from the night class?"

"No. The students here are all nobles."

"Doesn't stop them from being a filthy bloodsucker."

"But they have the sense of pride and of course decency to feed discreetly. They all know that once they harm a student or any human, they can trigger a war between us and them."

"But what if they think they could get away with it?"

'Where are you getting at, Zero?"

"Would you want to fight a pureblood?"

"Of course not, I'm not that crazy to just sign my death warrant..." And he trailed off at the end.

"Exactly. No one would be an idiot to challenge a pureblood."

"I'll be damned."

"But who? There are only three purebloods in this campus."

"Kaname's too noble to kill humans, and he's the one who wants peace, so why would he stop now?"

"I know Yuuki's not the kind of person to just grab a random black haired female to satisfy her hunger."

"Then that leaves..."

"Hyuuga Aya. A new student, nothing is really known of her except that she's quite cold and distant except to a few number of night class students, the Kuran siblings, and of course that blonde dipshit."

His sensei smirked. "Is that jealousy I sense?"

"Don't be stupid. She's a vampire, from the most respected and feared clan at that."

"If I recall, Yuuki being a pureblooded vampire didn't stopped you from loving her."

"Ths is different. She's an all-around monster. And I'd love someone who I can introduce to you. You wouldn't appreciate having a vampire daughter now would you?"

"Whatever makes you happy is fine by me. And why are you worried about things like that anyway?"

"Anyway, back to the main topic. Aya is now one of the main suspects."

The man nodded. "I'll report this to the Association. But Zero, at the meantime, keep an eye over her. If she really is the one who's responsible for those deaths, I'm sure the geezers won't let the vampire society off the hook that easily, things may get bad, and may take turn for the worse. Don't be reckless and go off accusing Hyuuga Aya, before you know it, the whole night class students will be after your neck."

"They have been, for quite some time now."

"I'm serious, if you pose to be a threat to any of their masters, they won't hesitate on killing you, even here on school grounds."

"Then I'll make sure to keep myself invisible."

"You do that." And headed towards the exit. "And Zero?"

"What now?"

"Stop lying to yourself. You may find your sorry ass one day regretting the time when you didn't look after your most precious person."

"You read way too much romance novels, sensei."

"It's called experience, boy."


	10. CHALLENGE

CHAPTER 10- CHALLENGE

"What are they doing now?"

"It seems that Yagari Touga is going to report their latest findings today."

"What of the council?"

"Nothing Aya-sama. They've been quiet for the past year."

"Who are they suspecting now?"

"..."

Aya looked expectantly at Seiren who became a bit uncomfortable now. "Well?"

"You."

The young Hyuuga scanned the pictures delivered to her that morning. Five female students from this very school, all found lying in their own pool of blood. And it suddenly became worse, another four were reported missing, but they're found shortly after, the same state, the same death, the same looks.

Nine bloody humans, all gone, within two days.

There is one hungry vampire out there.

"That's ridiculous. If they're doing their job properly, they would have seen the way some of their clothes has been torn off. I wouldn't rape a girl."

"We believe you, someone's framing you up."

"I have a guess who. But why?"

"We're gonna find answers immedaitely, Aya-sama."

"And find what the Association is up to now."

"Hai."

And Seiren exited.

o0o0o0o

"This is getting out of hand!"

An old man dressed in robes and concealed in the shadows slammed his fst on the table.

"If I may Utatake-sama, there are no evidence yet that will prove Hyuuga Aya guilty."

"So we're going to wait until she kills every human out there?"

Another shadow stood angrily. "Behave like an elder Utatake! You're letting your emotions get the best of you. We have a suspect and no proof, go barge in her fortress, let's see how you come out alive. Hyuuga Aya is not just well-guarded, she survived the massacre for a reason. She's powerful."

"So-!"

"Utatake." A smooth voice interrupted. Authority brimming fom her voice. "Sit."

The man wiped his brow. "Hai."

The woman at the very head of the table took her cup calmly. "This association is made for only one purpose. To protect humans. Claiming what's happening now, I guess we're failing. And so, what we must do now is concentrate on the present, not dwell on the past. What Michiko-san said earlier is right. We have no proof of Hyuuga, and we're definitely not on par with her abilities. So what we must do, is to test her."

"What are you saying Sayuri-sama?"

"Dispatch an eight man cell."

"But-"

"No buts Utatake. I'm the head for a reason. Do it." She turned to the motionless form of a man smoking a cigarette. "Report back with details Yagari-san."

"Aa."

She focused her eyes on the teacup. "Let's see what the little runt's capable of."

o0o0o0o0o

"P-please..."

A young woman with black hair is whimpering. Her neck is already bloody and her nightgown is torn, exposing her slim body.

"You don't want me anymore Ayaka-chan?" A smooth deep voice said. A handsome man stepped out of the dark corner of the dim room and walked slowly towards the frightened girl.

"Don't be afraid...I won't hurt you." He gazed intensely at the dark orbs of the woman. His eyes began to turn red and his fangs began reaching out to the enticing smell of blood.

"I want you." The girl froze then became limp instantly, falling right into the waiting arms of the man.

"Please...stop." But she can't move her muscles anymore, tears slid down the corners of her eyes as the man sucked her dry.

After what seemed hours, the windows and the door barged open, letting the cold air in. "I'm sorry to cut your fun Seiji-sama, but the girl's already dead. The smell of her blood has probably reached the dorm already."

Seiji lifted his head and threw away the now lifeless body of Hirako Ayaka, a first year highschool student of Cross Academy. "I need more." He rasped.

"Soon, my lord."

He wiped the blood that was dripping down his chin. "No one will ever satisfy me. Execpt Aya." He gave the other man a savage look. "Throw that worthless human and find me more!"

His subordinate bowed. "Hai."

As the door closed, Todou Seiji looked down at the pictures lying before his bloody eyes. "What will you do now, Aya?"

And stabbed a knife at the stoic face of her picture.

o0o0o0o

"Well that's it for today, you may all go back to your dorms." The old teacher scratched his head and muttered a few curses. "It's midnight and I haven't had a decent sleep in three days...these children."

As the students piled out of the room, Kaname suddenly blinked.

"Onii-sama?"

He remained in the same position. "Kaname-sama?"

"Someone's here." He stated simply.

"Don't pay any attention to them."

He glanced at Aya who was at the door already. "Why are they here?"

"For the incidents."

"What do we do?"

"We do nothing unless they do something." She picked up her books. "Let's go."

As they neared the dorm, the wind began to blew even more colder.

And the feeling of someone watching them became even more prominent.

"What is at that you want?" Kaname asked to no one in particular.

Eight men all dressed in black came out from behind the trees. "Good thing you noticed us, Kaname-san."

"You're not actually good in hiding yourselves." He glared at the nearest and the most probably the leader of the men. "What are you doing here?"

"We just came to inform you. We know that you know of the certain incidents happening lately, the Association wanted us to deliver this message. 'If ever the vampire we're looking for is in this Academy, please bear in mind that we won't be settling with just a treaty now, especially if the criminal is Hyuuga Aya."

"Is that it?" Their attention was turned to the young lady herself.

"No. you listen well Hyuuga Aya. There are a lot of eyes on you now, whatever you're planning, you are not to drag any humans in your personal battle. We're warning not just you, but ALL of you. Don't you dare make one mistake, or there will be war."

The raven haired lady quickly disappeared and turned up on the hunter's face. "Is that a challenge?" She asked quietly, her black orbs glistening dangerously under the moonlight.

The man gulped and averted his gaze from Aya to the tree behind her. "Yes."

His panic increased even more when he felt her mouth on the shell of his ear. "Then give this to you superiors. They have to be careful too, or they might end up losing a man...or eight of their squad, we don't want that now do we?"

The vampire hunter pushed Aya. "We're not responding to threats." He said icily.

Which was returned doubly by a pissed vampire heiress. "So do I. We don't appreciate threats just like you, so don't come in our territory and dare to terrorize our very existence ever again."

As the men studied the scene before them, angry vampires who has just been insulted, it's best to leave now.

"We will deliver the message, Hyuuga Aya. Please bear what we just said in mind."

And left just as silently as the came.


	11. LOVE

CHAPTER 11- LOVE

"What?!"

Cross Kaien sighed and went on reading the papers on his table. "Yes. The Association was clearly angry for these. Another one was found last night at a dumptruck. And to make matters worse, they already went and threatened Aya."

Yagari Touga just went on smoking while looking out the window, and Kiryuu Zero was fuming in front of the serious chairman.

"What the hell were they thinking? They've just propsed a war. A war!"

"Calm down Zero. There's still time."

"For what?"

"For a real investigation. The elders doesn't believe that Aya is innocent, but the evidence are all against her. No woman would suck a human and then tear her clothes off for fun."

"So what now?"

"Both of you will go."

At that, two surprised heads snapped. "I need someone, someone I could really trust. If there were somethings you'd both find, I want to be the first one to know."

"Kaien, why is it that you talk like there's something that you don't want to happen?"

His mahogany eyes narrowed. "That's what I feel. Aya-chan has been preparing her whole life. Everything she's been doing was for what's gonna happen next. And I feel, this something is something even we are not designed for."

He stood up and opened the cabinet by the window. "Use these. There are many weapons that are being developed by the Association. These might come in handy." And tossed several guns.

"Off you go. And please don't come back empty-handed."

"Suit yourself legendary hunter."

o0o0o0o

"Umoshiroi..."

And he drank from the crystal glass. "We proceed to Plan B. These humans doesn't know when to stop."

"I'll have the others awakened immediately."

"So how do we do this?"

They're standing in the middle of the town. And without a bloody lead.

"Where have the bodies been found?"

"They're scattered all over. The first three on the river, two in dumptruck, two just thrown at the street, and one...just outside the gates of the academy."

They looked at each other. "Don't you think..."

"We should start from the inside."

o0o0o0o

"I must say Aya, you took a lot longer than I expected."

Chains began to rattle as a man tied with it struggled violently.

"Don't...touch her."

Todou Seiji looked disinterestedly at Kiryuu Zero. "Save it."

"And I thought you were done with your pathetic methods to get to me."

Dark orbs twinkled. "Nah, just like you said, I will never change."

Sapphire eyes stared back at him emotionlessly. "I did say that didn't I?"

_They were walking along the dark hallways of the nightclass dorm._

_"There's nothing in here."_

_"Patience kid."_

_The moon was gleaming and streaming throgh the window. It was already midnight..._

_A sound of bells was heard from a far distance._

_"Let's be quick, they're coming soon. And I'm not in the mood to be a human happy meal."_

_Zero's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I smell blood."_

_The unsheathing of sword was heard. "Let's go. Lead the way."_

_"It's faint...but definitely there. Someone must have had a snack before school."_

_They stopped right into an opened door. Both men looked up to the label._

_Hyuuga Aya._

_"Bitch."_

_The next minute they were standing inside a large dark room with a female body sprawled against the plush white carpet._

_Touga immediately touched the girls wrist and felt it for a moment. "Dead. Probably for an hour already. The blood's still fresh."_

_They turned the body. "Nekozawa Kiashi. One of our classmates."_

_Examining the torn nightgown, Zero noticed the bruises formed on the girl's neck, inner thigh, and breasts. "She touched her too."_

_"It still doesn't make sense."_

_Angry lavender eyes glared at his sensei. "All the evidence we need is right here."_

_"Why would Aya molest a a day class student, feed on her, and leave evidence on plain sight? She's not that of an idiot."_

_"But you both are."_

_A gunshot echoed, lavender eyes scanned the room swiftly, his eyes only on the falling figure of Touga._

_And the last thing he knew was a sharp pain rippling in his right shoulder._

"You see...these humans are not as intelligent or as...trusting as you think them to be."

He knelt in front of the bleeding prefect.

"You bastard..."

The raven haired man swiped some blood from the wet shirt and licked the red liquid off his fingers carefully.

"Your blood is quite peculiar...you taste of _them_...how disgusting." He spat the blood back to the concrete. "You live off simply because of the life liquid from the beings you hate."

He took out Zero's silver gun from his own pocket and pressed the weapon against the prefect's injured shoulder

Zero let out a painful groan.

"Why did you bring him into this?"

He looked up with a wild look in his eyes. "I told you, you belong to no one...but me, only I can touch you...only I can drink from that neck of yours...and only I can make you who you really are."

Aya took soft steps towards the men. Each stride she took harder than the last. "You've never seen the real me."

The bricks cracked from the sudden impact of Seiji's body. A hand was clamped tightly against his throat, his lip was split, and there was a long gash across his face.

"Impressive." The cuts began to disappear from the vampire's face. "But..." on a second, she was pinned against the other side of the wall. "Not fast enough."

They struggled for a moment until Aya placed a hard kick on her opponent's ribs. A sickening crunch was heard and she threw off his body off her easily.

"You're not the only one, bastard."

Raven bangs covered his face as he wiped off the blood trickling down his chin, he stood up slowly, letting the damaged muscles and bones repair surely

"You know it will take more than that to kill me."

He eyed the forgotten weapon on the floor between them, both widened their eyes, and in a second they jumped. Both trying to outrun the other.

She got to it first but she was tackled on the floor and Seiji punched at her jaw, making her slightly dizzy for a moment.

"Real slow." He placed the nuzzle of the gun on her chest. "Maybe next time Aya. See ya." And pulled the trigger.

Zero just stared as Hyuuga Aya's chest exploded into a spray of blood which later began to pool around her. "What will you do now Aya? Him or you?"

He looked at Zero smugly, tossed the gun at his feet and left quietly.

"Oi..."

Black eyes strived to keep themselves open. "Hang on."

She excruciatingly made her way to the bloodied prefect.

The sound of metal reached his ears. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "I'm breaking off your bonds." And with a snap, the chains broke off his wrists. "Now drink."

It was his turn to gape at her. "What?"

She catch her breath for a moment. "You're injured...it's a vampire weapon..."

He glared at her. "I know that. But your shot, at the chest, you need more blood."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just shut up and do it. I can't afford to let you die here now. Kaname and the others are gonna be here soon. Please for once, stop asking me questions and demanding answers from me...give me that at least." She placed his face just above her neck.

"Stop it..."

But his fangs were already grazing the skin there. His tongue licked off some blood on her cheek then proceeded down.

"Tell me to stop...I need to..."

"Don't." Her voice was soothing him, he didn't know how many hours passed, all he knew is her.

"Kiryuu Zero. You're killing her."

Bloodshot eyes snapped open at the smooth voice of Kuran Kaname.

As his senses began to return, he got off from Aya and looked down at the now unconscious vampire.

"We're taking her back. You're injuries should be fine now."

Aidou appeared and carried her sister bridal style. "Next time you want to blame Aya, do your investigations right."

They all went off and left Zero standing. As he looked around, he just noticed that he was in the same room as he was when he nearly turned itno a Level E.

"Aya..."

o0o0o0o

_"Stay the hell away from me!"_

_"Monster..."_

_"Filthy!'_

_"Bloodsucker."_

Onyx eyes snapped open. Aya found herself staring at the ceiling of her own room, she sat up and scanned the room. The dead body was removed, everything was changed, from the curtains reeking of blood, to the soaked bedsheets. She noticed that it was midnight already, the sky dark and bottomless without any hint of light from the hidden moon.

"You're awake."

She turned to the figure sitting on one of the chairs, she mentally cringed as her chest wound was rubbed against the fabric of her nightgown. She just noticed then that it was still a little tender but not fatal anymore, it must be Ruka and Yuuki who cleaned her for she's now sporting a too-girly dress for her taste and her long black hair tied back into a braid.

"And you're here."

The man stood up and walked towards her. "I'm sorry..." was all he said.

She didn't know whether to cry or to smile. And what does 'I'm sorry...' supposed to mean?

So she settled for indifference. "For what?"

"I don't know."

That did it. All the facade she's been holding up came crumbling down, she turned her head sharply at Zero. "Get out." She snarled.

"..."

"How dare you. You push me away, denying whatever you feel for me. You accuse me of killing all those women. And now you're saying sorry for a reason you don't even know?!"

"Aya."

She sighed and turned her back on him, her eyes gazing furiously at the clouds. "Don't. Just, get out, please..."

She was biting her lower lip so hard she thought it would burst.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." And a pair of warm and sure arms encircled her small frame.

The breath she's been holding came out as a gasp. "Zero..."

He buried his face into a mass of hair. "I'm sorry for everything." He quickly turned her to face him and looked into her surprised eyes.

"I'm here because I want to tell you, I NEED to tell you." He inhaled and started to speak when his eyes closed briefly and shook his head. He gripped her arms and placed his forehead on hers. "I don't know...I want to deny this feeling but I just can't...you're killing me Aya. I try hard, I try every sinlge day to forget and to tell myself that I don't..."

Kiryuu Zero placed his hands on each side of the vampire's face. "I am hopelessly inlove wth you, Hyuuga Aya. I love you. So please, tell me that you also do."

Gentle fingertips touched his raw wrists. "Idiot. I have to be shot in the chest before you admit it." She took one of his hands and studied the injured skin..

"Don't you even think about it." He warned.

"What?"

"You're ruining the mood."

She had to smile. The way he said it and the look on his face said it all.

"I love you too, Kiryuu Zero."

The prefect expected the words, but the sudden effect of these words in his heart was what surprised him. He felt joy like never before. He felt like jumping in the air at finally hearing those words right from her own mouth.

And so he just pulled her and crashed his lips right into hers.

It started as a gentle kiss, but it soon turned demanding, scorching. The dark room was filled with groans and pants from both of them.

Zero feels like his body was on fire, her lips tasted of strawberries, she was addicting. Just as one of his hands was on her ass and the other on her chest, she pulled her hands from his neck and put it on his chest, indicating to stop.

They both parted, slightly panting, cheeks flushed, lips reddened and full.

"Where does this place us Zero?"

Zero has been in this dark hole all his life, never once has he been able to see life again. Opportunities of happiness passed him several times, each he had rejected without regrets, but this time, he won't let that happen. Aya is the most wonderful thing that happened to him and he won't let go of her. Never.

"No one can take you away from me." And pulled her into a warm and loving hug.

Aya has been waiting forever. She lost everyone she loved, the man she almost married gone in an instant, and now that Zero is here, she'll do everything to keep him safe from the very man who wanted her.

"I love you so much Zero." She tightened her arms on his waist.

Both were oblivious to the pair of dark eyes staring at them with obvious hatred.


	12. EVERYTHING

CHAPTER 12- EVERYTHING

"So the two of you..."

The rest of the group looked at the new couple. Some, like Shiki, Kain, Kaname, Seiren and Rima just smiled knowingly, while some others like Yuuki, Ichijou and Ruka squealed in delight and hugged a hesitant Aya and a greatly annoyed Zero.

"That's good, you don't know how long Yuuki and I have been waiting!"

They all laughed, but Aya's calculating eyes didn't miss a very quiet Aidou at the corner of the room. "Onii-sama."

"Aa." Was all he said.

"Um..why don't we all get some icecream or something. Come on, my treat."

"Wow vice-president, I never thought I'd see the light of day where you'll be willing to spend money for us." Shiki said sarcastically.

"Just go."

They all left the three of them. Aidou stood up and went towards her sister.

"Well..this is awkward."

"Just say something onii-sama."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

The blonde chuckled and held his sister's shoulders gently. "You know I love you right?" He smirked at the prefect's stiffening. "Not that love, but you know I do."

"And?"

"And I am happy for you, BUT, if you ever come back here, so to speak, you," adressing to Zero this time. "will never see her. She shed too many tears for you to hurt her anymore, Zero. This is the only thing I ask of you."

"I know that." He said seriously.

Aidou hugged Aya tightly, his blue eyes sparkling with genuine happiness. "Just so you know, you look really beautiful with that happy face of yours, my dear sister."

Her voice was muffled by her brother's shirt. "Thank you so much."

"Stop crying." The two growled.

Aya looked up from the blonde's shirt. "I'm not!" She said gruffly.

"Yeah right, my uniform is getting wet."

The heiress then smiled prettily and wiped her tears away. "I am such a crybaby."

"Who would have known, right? Hyuuga Aya, the so-called vampire warrioress, ice princess, a crybaby, how intimidating."

And the next minute, he felt his ribs caracking under the harsh poking of his sister. "Shut up."

"No, really." A teasing Zero joined in with Aidou. "And here I though you were made out of ice. What a relief, I didn't even know you could smile."

"Keep this up and you'll find that pretty face of yours against that window."

"Aw, we're just messing with you, little sister."

"Not funny."

Her hair was ruffled at the top by her new lover's hand. "Why don't you go ahead, you're going to be late."

They exchanged knowing glances, and Aya headed towards the door.

"Take care of her."

The two eyed each other seriously. "You know I will, even if she doesn't want it sometimes, hell, even if I try to stop myself, you know I coud never leave her."

"Do you really love her?" He asked suddenly.

Which Zero returned without hesitation. "Yes."

"That's good."

"How much do you know about...Aya's past?"

Aidou just ran his fingers through his hair. "Man, this is something Aya should tell you in her own time. Only a handful of people knows the real story, but once Aya tells you herself, you can count on it that she trusts you with her life. Just give it time. But if you want some tidbits...um, her family was killed."

"I already know that." He said flatly.

"Oh will you look at that, I'm already late for my class. Well, see you around, Kiryuu Zero. Remember, her own time. Trust her."

And was out in the next blink.

He groaned. "You're killing me, Aya..."

o0o0o0o

"Leave the damn bird alone."

Amused obsidian orbs gazed at her lover's annoyed face.

"The "damn" bird is hurt, Zero."

The prefect continued to watch as Aya patted the bird and put it back unto it's nest. "Why did you bring me here, of all places Zero?"

Zero just shrugged and continued walking to their designated spot. Aya's eyes widened for a fraction as the young Kiryuu bent down and began dusting off the sands that covered his family's tombstones.

He turned his head slightly at his girlfriend's expression before standing up beside her. "Meet my parents and my twin brother, Ichiru."

The vampire heiress looked at Zero with her mouth slightly agape. But after a while, her lips twisted into a sweet teasing smile. "You're introducing me to your parents?"

Zero didn't talk but nodded all the same. "It's fitting. We're together, so you should meet them. My family."

"I've known your brother."

This stunned the hunter. He stared at the woman beside him with an odd and questioning look. Aya just looked faraway, she sighed and looked down on the inscribed name at the rock.

"When he was still working-" A galre. "Spying on Rido and the council. We met several times, everytime he just greets me enthusiastically and ask and tell me the same thing over and over again.."

"What is that?"

The woman smirked at the memory. "He'll always laugh before saying-"

_I know I know, I'm handsome._

_Then his face turns serious._

_Did you meet him already?_

"It took me sometime to figure out what the hell does he mean. Your brother was driving me to you. He knows, that we  
are going to have to meet sometime."

When she didn't receive any answer, she continued on, this time, all her seriousness gone. "Oh and by the way, you're brother is way better looking than you are."

"Aya."

"Hm?"

"I need you to trust me."

"You know I do."

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Lavender eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't start that with me. You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His glare turned even harder. "Is what you must be expecting for me to say."

"Then what?"

"Did you bring me here so that in hope of maybe showing me your family will let me tell you the story of how mine died?"

"Did it work?"

The heiress sighed again and turned fully towards Zero. "Sadly, no. But As I said earlier, I trust you. But I also need you to trust me. I want to tell you, I really do, but...it's always not the right time."

"The right time? Aya, we had all the time and you can't find the right time to tell me?"

A hand reached out to his cheek. "No. Ok, here it is, I'm not yet ready. These things...I don't even know where to start."

He sensed her immediate discomfort and held her hand. "Where are you parents?"

That surprised her. "My parents?"

"Where are they buried?"

Her eyes fell a litlle, her mouth forming a small 'o'. "They're not."

"Huh?"

"You know that when vampires die, they turn into dust. On the day after my family's death, I tried to go back and get what I can, but the council had every nook of the house cleaned, they even went as far as sweeping away my parents' and brother's ashes away into the dustbin." She chuckled. "Pretty humorous actually, when I think about it. When I asked them about it, their faces paled into the the whitest color I've ever seen."

Lavender eyes closed briefly. "Aya..." He said warningly.

The raven haired woman snorted and started to go back to the Night Class dorms. "In time, Zero. In time."


	13. MOON

CHAPTER 13- MOON

"Where were you?!"

The couple stared at the alarmed and seemingly anxious Ruka. Sensing the other woman's nervousness, they all bolted upstairs. There's a faint smell of blood...and the entire floor was a wreck...as if someone fought against some wild animal.

"What happened?"

Ruka's peach-colored eyes began to water and her lips trembled slightly.

"He's gone mad...Seiji...he just came barging here...Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama were out so...I never...we never thought that he would really do that."

A pair of hands gripped her shaking shoulders. "Calm down and tell us what the hell happened here."

Aya put a hand on Zero's shoulder. "Don't." She glanced at the other woman gently. "Don't be afraid. Where're Kaname and Yuuki now?"

"They were here half an hour just grabbed Seiren and went out, the guys tried to stop him but Seiji used it again...he used his abilities again. We need you Aya-sama, they're all entrapped there. Kaname-sama told us to wait for you...please save them."

Without a word, Aya was gone, and Zero has to pull th other woman's hand for her to move. when they entered one of the rooms, the Hyuuga was on top of Aidou and was clutching his face, looking directly on the blonde's terror-filled eyes.

Shiki and Kain are on the floor, yelling obsceneties and thrashing around. Rima and Takuma has to use all their strength to keep the two from hurting those around them.

"Snap out of it dumbass!" The vampire heiress began slapping Aidou who suddenly stopped moving.

"What...?"

Sapphire eyes gazed back at him angrily. "Rest onii-sama...we are going to have some serious talk later." She turned around to the other students. "All of you!"

Aya went back to work, staring on their eyes for a few minutes then shaking them violently. When everyone seemed okay, the Hyuuga heiress breathed heavily in before eyeing the window which blasted into tiny pieces.

"What were all of you thinking? Tell me! I told you before, if that man ever comes here looking like the fucking madman that he is, I told you to never fight back! I specifically ordered for you not to pursue him! You three." She focused her bloody orbs on Aidou, Kain, and Shiki. "You three almost died! A few minutes later and your brain nerves would have exploded form all that illusions!"

"And what would you have wanted us to do Aya?! Seat here and let the bastard take Seiren away?! To wait for you and your lover here to get back from your little date and actt like nothing has happened?!"

Everyone has to brace themselves before a brutal force toppled them on their feet. Aya was in front of Aidou instantly, clutching him by the collar.

Red clashed with red.

"Don't you dare." She seethed. "I care for Seiren and you fucking know it! You know that even if we let him get away that I will do everything in my power to get back Seiren. You know very well that all of you could've died in a whim with that. And you certainly know that I could've never lived myself if I let one more important person to me die in front of my own eyes."

She released her stunned brother and calmly opened her closet. The room was silent except for the ragged breathing from the raven haired woman trying to calm down. The young Hyuuga pulled out a black coat and put it on over her uniform. She proceeded to the other side of the room and opened a chest to retrieve a katana and put it behind her back.

"You're older than me Aidou-nii-sama. You should know better, you're the one always telling and teaching me things. I don't blame you for attacking him out of instinct and emotions, but jeopardizing your life? No. I will only ask all of you one thing: Don't die."

With one last heated look, Hyuuga Aya jumped out of the broken window. They heard an audible sound of heels making a hard contact with the snow and the fast footsteps running away.

"She was worried." The night class students looked at Zero, but the prefect just went where Aya was earlier and gazed at Aidou. "You have blood on your nose and eyes. Wipe it." And followed the vampire heiress.

o0o0o0o0o

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"..."

"Oi."

"..."

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me, Aya."

"Don't die."

Zero let a small smile spread across his face before tugging the other vampire's hand and halted both of them from running.

"I won't. I will never leave you. I love you." He pulled his lover into his arms and buried his nose under her long locks and inhaled her scent.

He heard a distinctive 'I love you too' before arms encircled him. "Zero..."

"Hm?"

"We have a special bloodline."

Sensing something, he pulled Aya back into arm's length and gawked. The raven haired woman smiled sadly before continuing. "I don't want you to find out later...from Seiji and realizing just at that moment that you made a mistake of choosing me." When the hands on her shoulders tightened, she carried on with her talking.

"The Hyuuga clan has a special ability that isn't present wth the other purebloods. The elders told us that maybe we have more "advanced" genes that we're able to...um, evolve, to mutate into the higher form of vampires."

"Higher form?"

"Into a beast form."

"..."

"It starts at a young age like six to eight, but it is triggered during times of severe emotional distress...like anger." The vampire heiress glanced at the prefect to see any reaction. "Mine was set off during my family's death. I didn't know what I was doing...I killed my parents, there was so many blood when I woke up from crashing sounds...I went down only to see no one and the floor covered with ashes. And that's when I knew, we were being exterminated. My parents never mentioned it to me...only to my brother, he was to be the successor of the clan, to reign the underworld alongside Kaname. But I just knew...I heard, there were news travelling around that vampire hunters are planning to wipe out the clan with new advanced weapons. My parents know that it was all Rido's doing, that he just wanted to clash the opposing sides for him to step up, and so they tried...the Kurans and the Hyuuga tried to inform the Council of the plot." She let out a scoff. "Turns out they're also in on it. We thought they'd never really do the plan...but ten years ago, five days after my seventh birthday, Rido and the Council attacked both clans without warning. I didn't know what was happening as I was sleeping, I just woke up to the screams and sounds...they're killing my whole clan with vampire hunter's weapons gotten from your leader...she was a traitor to your side too. Making deals with the Council yet getting rid of her vampire clients."

Zero was just standing and did nothing but to listen and process her words.

"And so before the breaking of dawn, every single one of my clan and Kaname's died. Yuuki was saved by her parents and erased her memories, while me...when my parents tried to...they...died."

"How did your brother died?"

"By my hands too...Seiji..." She took a deep breath. "Seiji is the apprentice and spy of Rido from the Todou clan, the brother of Seiren. He used to be a normal womanizing vampire...but it all changed when he discovered his ability to create illusions and to manipulate all the people around him. He was just a noble so nobody paid attention to him, but little did we know that Rido's been secretly training him and giving him his blood. Seiji was as he said 'the one who will continue my legacy'. He was the one who killed half my clan and tried to kill me. My brother loves me too much to let me die...I was spared in exchange of his life...taken away by me, his own sister...idiot. But I loved him...them...so much."

She didn't know how long they were standing under the cold snow, all she knew was the memory running in her mind like a movie. She didn't even notice her lover's clenching of fists or hardening feautures. And she was certainly surprised when a finger stopped her from saying another word and soft lips slanting over hers.

"I'm sorry." Zero whispered against her lips. "I know how much it hurts for you to go all over that again. I'm so sorry."

Cold hands cupped his face. "Are you regretting now that you love me? Can you take this? My sins?"

Zero placed his forehead against hers. "Yes."

Blue eyes widened for a fraction before pulling Zero into a deep kiss.

Neither noticed another couple and a group of night class students smiling at them.

"If you two are finished with your life stories? I think we should get going before Seiren runs out of patience."

Lavender eyes closed briefly. "Whatever."

Aya faced everyone. "Kaname, I trust you have a plan."

Onyx eyes crinkled with amusement. "And here we thought running was your solution."

The vampire heiress eyed everyone with gratitude and adoration, only when her eyes reached her brother did she blinked.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"I know."

The pouring of snow stopped, the clouds recede back to reveal the bright moon. Giving them light and enlightening the figure of Todou Seiji smirking at her...and all the other hundred vampires behind him.

"Hello Aya."

It's beginning


	14. BACK TO THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 14- BACK TO THE BEGINNING

"It seems you're not prepared for this Aya."

All was heard was the soft gush of wind. For the first time, two immortals, both swore to kill the other, face in a deadly battle.

"..."

"Too bad I already went ahead and put everthing in action." The young man smirked and unfolded his arms in an embrace-like gesture and pointed at the vampires behind him.

"You have to thank another subordinate of mine. I presume you know who Sara is...or was."

Each person present tensed at the mention of the name. Todou Sara, cousin of Seiren and Seiji, said to have the ability to...ressurect the dead, but with exchange of another...even her own.

"Too bad Sara-chan isn't here to witness her work...oops, how rude of me." A figure of a woman emerged behind him. A woman with short brown hair, Sara, but her normal face was changed with that of a corpse's. Old-skinned, pale, dull blank eyes. "She was here all along."

The Todou heir signalled some vampires. "Oh and you can have my worthless sister back. I just needed her blood to strengthen Sara during the whole ordeal."

The bloodied and weakened body of her sister was to be thrown right at Aya's feet when a blurred figure went past and managed to catch Seiren.

"You bastard." Never had they seen the vice-president react with anger before. He was the type of person too good to curse, snarl, growl, or even hurt someone. Never had they seen her baby blue eyes turn into a bloody red.

Only now.

"What have you done with her?!"

Seiji looked at him indifferently. "Why? Is my sister your whore?"

"What did you-!"

He was about to attack when hands held him down and the weight of the woman in his arms gone.

"Are you seriously attacking him head-on just after what Aya told us, huh vice-president?"

"Get off of me!"

"Let her drink your blood and she'll be okay."

Every person's attention was on the Hyuuga now. "Now Takuma." As the blonde scrambled to his feet, the raven haired woman continued. "Listen, this bastard will do everything, everything to get into your nerves. Don't, I repeat, don't let it get to you. One looke at those eyes, we'll be under his illusions. If ever that happens, try your best to get past everything you see. Even if it means hurting yourself, do it. Ten minutes into his illusion, you die."

"Demo, Aya...you were the only one who successfully break into his ability. And you almost died."

"That's why I'm telling you this. You know what's in there, don't believe anything from it. Seiji has the sickening satisifaction of seeing people kill each other, you, may find yourselves killing your own comrade. Use your vampire instincts, trust them, and charge."

"You learned many things Aya."

Their eyes collide and Aya let out a small smirk. "You have no idea."

"Then why don't you tell your parents and brother all about it? Ne Andou-san?"

As if on cue, five figures stood out among the huge crowd of ressurected vampires.

Hyuuga Kyoko

Kuran Haruka

Hyuuga Tadase

Kuran Juuri

Hyuuga Andou

Yuuki's brown eyes enlarged. "Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?"

Her brother's reduced into slits.

Seiji laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry minna, I also brought yours. Happy reunion."

One by one, familiar faces began to separate from the large group of vampires.

Hiou Shizuka

Ichiou

Kuran Rido

Kiryuu Ichiru

"You don't mind having us digging out your brother ne Zero-san?"

As everyone sensed their families, the aura of the students turned to a murderous one. "They were resting peacefully Seiji. Why bring them into this? Why bring my brother into this?"

Her voice as calm as the sea, yet her eyes as fierce as fire.

"Your brother? You flatter yourself too much Aya. He is not your brother anymore, they are not your family anymore. A pureblood?" He spat. "Now look what they've become! Shizuka, Rido, the loving Kuran couple, your parents, they're nothing, all of them! I even have a vampire hunter from a legendary vampire clan on my side, not to mention the former head of the Council. They are all nothing now but my pawns and puppets!"

Multiple snarls and growls were heard from the other side. The minute Aya heard Zero's livid voice, she knew they're all in trouble.

Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes.

"Don't look into-!"

She found all of them, even Kaname and Yuuki staring into the Todou's hypnotizing orbs, and she didn't know why on earth did she follow too.

o0o0o0o0

"We're going back..."

She felt light, so light. So sleepy. So...frustrated for letting her guard down.

"...back to the beginning."

She can feel the others too. Their prescence.

"...back where everything started."

Was she floating? Flying? Standing?

"Welcome to Hyuuga Aya's life."

o0o0o0o

"Where the hell are we?"

Blue eyes snapped open at the voices buzzing about.

"Are you okay?"

Zero swam into her vision.

She was on her feet instantly. "Where are we? I told you nobody should look into his eyes! Oh kami!" She mentally slapped her forehead.

"You also peeked!" Yelled a voice resembling that of Yuuki's.

"But...this is not what I remember it is...this isn't what it supposed to be. Seiji's illusions..."

"This is bad." She heard from Shiki. "The fact that you, Hyuuga Aya doesn't know what or where we are means we're in deep trouble."

Kain spoke up in a disturbingly calm manner. "From what I remember, the illusions we were trapped in earlier were brutal...what is Seiji planning?"

"I don't know."

All darkness fade. They found themselves in an old and huge mansion.

"This place looks familiar." Said Yuuki.

And she missed the way Kaname and Aya's eyes widened at the place.

A dark figure emerged from tha shadows. "Welcome..."

They all whipped around to the source of the voice.

Todou Seiji.

"I know that both of you knows where we are, correct Kaname? Aya?"

"...this is my house."

"Bingo."

The raven haired vampire ran towards the leaning figure of Seiji and pierced it with her katana. Only for the attack to go right through the body...as if he's not real. "Ah ah ah, careful where you land that blow Aya-chan, remember, I'm not real. And as you said earlier, you might fnd yourself stabbing one of your comrades from the other side."

"Asshole."

They heard tiny footsteps running from the door.

"Just watch Aya. And I will tell you the things even YOU, don't know."

_"Onii-sama!"_

_A small girl ran towards a set of people._

_"Aya-chan! Where have you been? You're brother has been looking for you for hours."_

_A gorgeous woman turned around. With her long black hair in an elegant bun, equally obsidian orbs twinkling with amusement, naturally red lips twisted into a sweet smile, and dimples on each side of her cheek._

_The little girl smiled gaily at the older woman. "Gomen ne okaa-sama! I just went to play with Kaname-kun and Yuuki-chan! Yuuki-chan is starting to walk already! I wanted to teach her to run demo Kaname told me that Yuuki-chan'll get hurt."_

_The woman bent down to smooth down the little girl's hair. "Kaname-kun's right Aya. Yuuko=chan is still a baby and she's very sensitive so you should be gentle with her."_

_"Hai!"_

_She was scopped by another pair of arms, this time a middle-aged man who kissed the woman on the lips before beaming at the little girl._

_"So, what's our princess up to now?"_

_The man is also handsome with black silky hair, aquamarine eyes, and a fit muscular body._

_"Otou-sama!"_

_"Ah. I heard you've been causing ruckus at Haruka's?"_

_"I wasn't! I was playing!"_

_"No she wasn't."_

_The girl looked for the owner of the new voice and jumped down from her father's arms. She was engulfed in a hug by a young boy of five years old,_

_"Where have you been, imouto?"_

_She looked up to the boy's blue eyes, mirroring the adoration there. "I was out." She said simply._

_"There. I told you mom, dad, Aya was just hiding because she doesn't want to help with the moving."_

_Coincidentally, four other men went in carrying huge frames covered in paper_

_"Where do you want us to put these, Tadase-sama?"_

_'Just hang it right there on that wall. Arigato"_

_When the men were finished, the maids went on with the cleaning and took off the coverings from the pictures. It displayed the members of the Hyuuga family. Their faces captured and frozen in time. Smiling forever._

_Hyuuga Tadase, Hyuuga Kyoko, Hyuuga Andou._

_And on the far left, beside Andou's frame is a picture of a young girl with short black hair, sparkling blue eyes, pink lips, dimples just like her mother's, and a genuine happy smile._

_Hyuuga Aya._

"Stop it! This instant you bastard! Stop it!"

Seiji was nowhere to be found, just a voice speaking and echoing throughout the abandoned house.

"This is just the beginning, Aya."

_"Happy birthday Aya-chan!"_

_"Happy birthday, my daughter!"_

_"Happy birthday imouto."_

_The little girl now a young girl twirled around in her cute dress._

_"Aya-chan!"_

_The girl turned around to see another family smiling at her. The older ones greeted, hugged her and gave her gifts and proceeded to talk with her parents, the two children walked to her and smiled._

_"Kaname-kun! I'm so glad you're here! And you brought Yuuki-chan!"_

_A five year old Yuuki began pulling on the girl's dress._

_"Do you want to play, Yuuki-chan?"_

_"Hai!"_

_Kaname groaned at the impending exhaustion and scratched his head. "Oi. You ask permission from your brother first."_

_The girl ran back to his brother talking with some friends and whispered in his ear. "Nii-san, can I play with Kaname and Yuuki?"_

_The now nine year old boy patted her head then ruffled her hair. "Of course, just don't cause any trouble, it's your seventh birthday after all."_

_She didn't miss it when her brother stood up and went back to the conversation with her parents and the Kurans._

_"Ne, Aya-nee-chan, what are they talking about?"_

_The girl looked at the other child and smiled sadly. "Things Yuuki-chan."_

_"Things you two should know nothing about. Go and play somewhere."_

_She stuck her tongue at Kaname. "Tag! You're it, Kaname!"_

_"Hey! That's not fair!"_

_They went out the house to ran around the garden._

"You have the perfect life Hyuuga Aya. Powerful family and friends, beautiful face, loving brother and soon-to-be husband. But you don't deserve any of that at all."

She was clutching her katana so hard that her knuckles were turning white. But she also never missed the fact that her lover now stands protectively beside her, and all the others surrounding her like some sort of shield.

Thank you.

But she knew it was far from over.

_"Okaa-sama? Otou-sama? Onii-sama? Where are you guys?"_

_The girl grabbed her bathrobe and went downstairs, she noticed the windows broken, the wind coming in and freezing the entire house. She stopped in the middle of the mansion, right where her birthday was celebrated five days ago and just then noticed the pile of ashes beneath her feet. The eerie silence was starting to scare her in a way that she felt alone in a very big house._

_"Is someone there?"_

_She walked slowly towards the opened door at the front. She could see something now, a very bright light just outside the house, the garden, it was like something big was burning outside. She was almost at the door when-_

_CRASH!_

_The girl almost jumped out of her skin when a bullet made its way through the window (breaking it) and into one of the expensive vases resting at a table._

_"What-?"_

_She began walking faster towards the door, stopping briefly to wince at the pain of stepping into shards of glass on the floor. After seconds of waiting for the cuts to heal, she yanked the door open and stood disbelievingly at the scene before her._

_Vampires being slaughtered by their own nakama, killed by a hunter's weapon. A hand grabbed her feet. She looked down to see Akira (her teacher) shot at the head and the chest spluttering blood and trying to say something._

_"Go i-inside, A-aya-sama."_

_Her sapphire orbs registered fear, she would've screamed if it weren't for a loud blast that had thrown her off her feet._

_"Akira-sensei-!"_

_She was going to help the woman only to see ashes and abandoned clothes._

_Her trembling figure tried to stand up and once again found the courage to scan the area for her parents and brother._

_Her eyes met with a vampire._

_A vampire holding an anti-vampire gun._

_"Hyuuga!"_

_The girl got up to her feet and ran back into the house, tears escaping from her eyes and wiping them hastily._

_I'm Hyuga Aya! I will not cry!_

_She was pulled into another room. She tried screaming and fighting back but the hands won't leave her and kept on covering her mouth. She heard a nauseating crunch from outside the room and struggled once again._

_"Don't worry dear. Mommy's here. We'll protect you."_

_She never felt so happy to ear that voice again._

_"Okaa-sama!" She flung herself into her mother's shaking arms._

_"I killed him. They smelled Aya too. If we did, someone must've too." Her father._

_"Otou-san, what's happening? Why're our nakama killing us?" There's a lump in her throat that she just wanted to swallow._

_Tadase caressed his daughter's fearful face. "They are not nakama Aya. They're traitors, they're killing us for more power." He noticed the tears trying to escape her widened eyes. "Don't cry Aya. You're a Hyuuga, we'll get through this."_

_"Hai...otou-sama, where's Andou-nii-sama?"_

_The couple went silent for a while._

_"He's fighting."_

_BAM!_

_The door of the room slammed closed and a figure lurking in the shadows appeared._

_A mere boy wearing a horrible sick smile, blood spattered on his clothes, a knife on one hand, a gun on the other._

_"Todou Seiji? Is that you?! So Rido is really behind all of this!"_

_Kyoko pulled her daughter behind her._

_"Hai Tadase-sama. I'm sorry to say but your clan is on Rido-sama's target list."_

_The boy gazed at the girl hiding behind her mother. She was utterly beautiful, the minute he saw her, he believed and vowed that she's going to be his._

_"Hello little girl."_

_The girl's expression turned from scared to angry. "Your a LITTLE boy too! Why're you killing my clan?! My family?!"_

_Beautiful and feisty. He likes that._

_"As I said, LITLLE girl, your clan was on my sensei's list. Sorry."_

_It all happened very quickly, almost a blur, one minute she's behind her mother, the next both her parents are on the floor gasping for air, trapped in their own personal illusions._

_"It's just you and me little girl." He began walking around her, twirling a strand of her hair in his hands, touching an exposed skin, or just inhaling her sweet scent of blood._

_"Why do you smell so...good? Were you cut?" He noticed her blood-stained feet. "Apparently. You know, I really like your smell, are you sure you're not human?"_

_"Wha...what have you done with my parents, you jerk?!"_

_The boy just ingored her outburst and grabbed her by the arm. "I'm so thirsty."_

_She felt his fangs on her neck, scratching and letting a faint trickle of blood ooze slowly. Seiji licked the liquid, savoring the addicting taste._

_"Get off...get off me." The girl was trying to push the boy, but failing even so._

_Just as he was about to bite into the girl's skin, the boy was thrown off the girl and into the floor, the young girl had her eyes closed but heard punching sounds and the voice she's been waiting for._

_"What the hell are you doing with my sister?!"_

_"Andou...I'm entrusting her to you."_

_The raven haired boy stared at his father, normally blue eyes looking so viscious and red- but nodded all the same. "Hai."_

_"Kyoko and I are going to awaken her...it's the only way."_

_"Hai otou-sama."_

_The Hyuuga couple went to their motionless daughter and set her on the floor, her mother went on top of her, both hands on her sides. Tadase went above the girl's head and held her firmly by both hands._

_The two looked into the other's eyes, both noticing the light coming out from their bodies...signal of their impending death. "Ready when you are Kyoko."_

_"Let's do it."_

_The Hyuuga matriarch bit hardly on her daughter's neck, sucking all the blood pouring from the wound. The young girl began to struggle violently, finally snapping out of her shocked daze._

_"Mom? D-dad? What are you dong?! P-lease! Yamero!"_

_She attempted to get up but was held down by the strong arms of her father. Kyoko continued drinking on her daughter's lifeline, she finally stopped and raised her bloody face. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of her parents' orbs._

_Their eyes that used to possess so much warmth was now nothing but an all-black bottomless hole. Cold and uncaring._

_"I'm so sorry Aya...that we have to do this to you. We love you so much."_

_With that, her mother and father thrusted both their hands on the girl's chest._

_"...o-okaa-sama..."_

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_She felt the sudden heat surging through her veins and and muscles. Her heart beating wildly and burning, her sapphire orbs switching from red to black and back to blue._

_"So sorry..."_

_A liquid fell down on her hot cheek. But she didn't saw any of it._

_There was blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_The smell of blood invading her nose._

_Glitters everywhere._

_Light blinding her sensitive eyes._

_Her mother's face a mask of sadness and guilt._

_"I love you so much..."_

_Her hand was reaching out to touch her mother's crying face._

_"Why are you crying mother?"_

_But the minute her hand made contact with Kyoko, her parents erupted into glowing particles that soon turned to dust._

_"Mom? Dad?"_

"So you see, you didn't kill your parents Aya. You never knew what was happening when Kyoko-san bit you, the bloodline was the cause of your hallucinations, all the blood, the deaths. Everything."

"Shut up..." Her raven bangs covering her shaking face.

_"Aya!"_

_In her shocked state, the girl failed to react on time and felt another weight crushing her small frame._

_Then came the gunshot._

_And warm wetness._

_Then something red._

_Lots of it._

_Blood._

_"Ay-aya. You have to live. After this, never stop living, don't run. For me, for us, for...yourself."_

_The voice that appears to be right beside her vanished and she can suddenly breathe again. She sat up and studied the now bloody and stinking room, the stench of blood growing stronger by the minute._

_She heard the rattle of chanis and noticed then that her beloved brother is tied right there, with a gaping wound at the chest and blood gushing out like river._

_"You're going to be mine Aya-chan."_

_She felt something sharp encircling her neck then the blockage of on her throat._

_Seiji dragged the girl towards her dying brother and pulled her by the hair to force her to face Andou._

_"What're you going to do now BROTHER?" he spat the last word disgustingly. "You call yourself pureblood but you give your life for this girl."_

_"Let go of me! Let go of me!" She was struggling again, stronger this time._

_The young Todou glanced at her disinterestedly and punched her on the stomach._

_"Shut up. Worthless pathetic little was given to you, all of you were born with all the wealth you could ask for. And you treated us nobles like we're dirt."_

_"No. You were treated like that for your own deeds. A young boy killing humans? My parents respected all the other clans,may they be from the nobles or the purebloods, we respected your family. You were the only evil among them to go and side with Rido and plan this whole thing. Killing your own? That's low, even for you."_

_Seiji slapped the raven haired girl and turned to Andou._

_"After this, our world will never be the same." And he buried his fangs on the girl's neck._

_"Yamero! Kuso! You bastard! Get off her!"_

_"G-get off me!" Her little hands tried pushing the other vampire away, but he was just stronger at the moment as she was weak, so she just gave up and tried to find a weapon._

_"...so addicting."_

_He felt the nuzzle before the sound of blast that rocked the whole house._

_Seiji looked down disbelievingly at his shot._

_"Asshole..."_

_The girl was panting and threw the gun out of the window, seeing the boy weakened, she went to her brother panting harshly for air as blood continued pouring out._

_"Oh kami...I'll help you onii-sama...we'll get help."_

_"No...don't...everyone's dead...there's no one left of our clan Aya...except you. Kaname and Yuuki's family were attacked too..by Rido. After this, go them...take care of them. You have to leave everything...go...now, find someone you trust..."_

_"What are you saying? I won't leave you here!"_

_His hand was now cupping her face. "You have to...there's not much time...I'm going to have to leave sooner or later."_

_Her sapphire eyes prickled with tears that glistened under the appearing moon._

_"D-demo...I...I don't know...what do I do? I'm not..."_

_The hand on her cheek hardened. "You have to Aya! My job...ooka-sama and otou-sama didn't die for nothing. You have to be strong...for yourself."_

_"...hai..."_

_Andou handed her the katana he has been holding. "Take it...it's yours...use it."_

_The same sparkling light started to came out from her brother's body._

_"Wait...don't go onii-sama..."_

_"Aya..."_

_"Andou-onii-sama..."_

_His face was inching towards her until they were just breaths away._

_"I love you so much. I always have, I always will. Forever."_

_And kissed her on the lips._

_They're still children, they know nothing of love, yet at that moment, when everything doesn't seem real...they let everything go._

_"I love you Aya."_

_She hugged her brother for the last time before he, like her parents, vanished into nothing._

_The girl was left embracing the thin air, the clothes of her brother falling over her legs._

_Then she felt it again, his prescence._

_The monster's prescence._

_He was still bleeding, yet he looks...better._

_"Bakemono..."_

_The girl is kneeling on the floor, her shoulder-length black hair covering her sweaty face. Blood was dripping from her blistered wrists and her legs exposed from her torn nightgown._

_"You and I... We are destined to be together forever."_

_The young man with midnight black hair came out from a corner walking slowly towards the motionless girl._

_"O-onii-" Her eyes resembled those of blood, staring wildly at the pile of ashes scattered underneath her tiny feet. Her little hands scooping a great deal of the dust and clutching to it as if her life depended on it._

_"I love you." The man said._

_"Get away from me..." The little one whispered._

_"I won't let you go."_

_"Get away..." The quiet voice turning into low snarls._

_"You can run all you want but you can never hide."_

_"Away..."_

_"You are my heart's calling."_

_"Get away from me!" The girl suddenly standing up, her eyes turning from dark red to those of black as the midnight, her pupils becoming a bright yellow, the young man took a step backwards, his face registering fear. There was no way out now._

_"You bastard." her voice as sweet as honey covered with venom._

_And she charged at the man._

"I never believed you to come this far Aya. I expected you to just drop to your knees and plead for you life...but as always, you manage to surprise me."

_The girl's hair was flying wildly, her blue eyes turning to the darkest black, her nails sharpening, lips reddening as the same stain on her nightgown and body._

_"You will regret that you ever came here..." The pointy nails digging on Seiji's neck._

_If the boy was frightened, he didn't show it._

_"And here I though you were already finished, Seiji-kun."_

_The boy visibly relaxed at the new voice of Rido._

_"S-sensei...her parents activated it."_

_The man shrugged. "I see, then less work for us."_

_The girl turned to give Rido a deathly glare._

_"You!" She seethed._

_"Yes?"_

_She disappeared in a flash, her new abilities guiding her._

_Expecting to meet flesh with her nails, the girl was certainly surprised when she found herself on the floor, crouching and coughing._

_Then the loss blood began taking its toll from her. She felt light-headed._

_The man chuckled. "Not even strong enough to land a punch." Rido glanced at his apprentice. "Finish everything here. I'm going to the Haruka's. My dear nephew is surely waiting for me."_

_"Hai, Rido-sama."_

_The man spared one last look at the girl. "You''re going to grow into a beautiful woman, Aya."_

_And went out._

_Her eyelids felt heavy and her hands fell to her sides._

_"I'll let you live Aya-chan...we're going to need you again. Grow strong, find me, and kill me."_

_And drifted into nothing._

She woke up alone, dirty, and different.

The once innocent little girl had seen the truth.

Gone were the light and rainbows.

She was gone.

In her place was no longer a girl, but Hyuuga Aya.

The vampire princess taking back what's rightfully hers.

Revenge.


End file.
